Lost
by Eomyn
Summary: AU. Ten years passed since Finn's last visit to the family house. Far from him to imagine what the next two days are going to bring…
1. Lonely playboy

**Summary: AU. Ten years passed since Finn's last visit to the family house. Far from him to imagine what the next two days are going to bring…**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me at all. I'm just borrowing the characters for entertainment, and I'm not making any money out of it. So don't sue.**

**I'm back to writing after a hard time in my life, and I can't wait to get this out. So, here is a new Glee story. I usually don't have time to write in May, but since I'm on vacation...  
>It's AU, so a few things are going to seem odd at first. It is still our beloved universe, though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>August 16, 2025<p>

Late afternoon

The rain was falling hard when Finn Hudson arrived in front of the family house. The garden was drenched already, and it was like the rain never wanted to stop. Sitting in his luxurious car, sheltered from the outside world, he took a few moments to reminder himself the very reason of his being here, in the middle of nowhere, instead of in town, partying. His comfortable seat gave him a very good view of the mansion, in which he had not set one foot in the last ten years.

Tomorrow was his little brother's wedding. It was also the sole reason for his coming, and the only occasion he had not passed over in the last decade.

Nonetheless, the day had taken a very good start. If no one had been there to remember him that he had an engagement, it would have been a night like every other: reckless and wild. It was a habit that never changed, no matter the time of year. It was his life. The life he had chosen, ten years ago. Parties, alcohol, and girls. By day he was photographing incredibly beautiful girls in very expensive outfits, and by night he was touring the parties he had been invited to, only to come back at dawn, alone, to his big apartment, after spending some quality time in very good company.

…

A few hours before…

Quinn had disturbed him when he had company. She usually knew better than to do that, she knew his having company was the only situation she could not disturbing him from. She had always respected that rule. But still… that afternoon, she had disturbed him.

The day had been very good. The spring was his favorite season, as the girls wore bikinis all day long. The summer magazines demanded even more perfect bodies than usual, even before any computer-made alterations. In the fashion world, having a perfect body was almost an obligation all year long, and it could make or break any girl's career. Today however, they had even gone further. He, however, had stayed the same. He didn't need to surpass himself. He was rich, and a star in his world. He had not had any trouble getting an affirmative answer from any girl in forever. This afternoon, it was a mixed-race beauty's turn. She was sexy as hell, and she wanted him. Things had been going very well.

Quinn had chosen this moment to remind him that he had other obligations, like breaking up with his two current girlfriends. Two weeks had passed: it was time to move on to other girls. Quinn had set up things as he always did them. His girlfriends were reunited on videoconference, so that he could break up with both off them at once. So that he didn't have to repeat himself. Yeah, it was quicker this way.

The real surprise to him came with the reminder of the wedding. He was now single, and being single at a wedding never brought anyone any harm. To the contrary, even. He had received the invitation three months before, and as he had been swamped with spring magazine issues, he had asked Quinn to make sure he didn't forget when the day came. Until then, he could do everything else but think about his little brother's wedding.

Twenty four hours. His little brother had only a day left in his life. It was an occasion he would not miss, for anything in the world. He was going to try to save him from this archaic institution that is marriage; it was his duty as a big brother. He had raised him, he had to protect him. It was the both of them against the world, like it had always been. And this time, the world was all caught up into the shape of a wedding band.

But there weren't only bad sides to a wedding. He could already see the evening… a bridesmaid or two, champagne, good cooking. Maybe it wasn't a complete waste of his time. He did have bridesmaids to meet or see again. There were no real obstacles. He _too_ could have some fun.

…

Present

Finally deciding to face the outside world, Finn opened his door, got out if his car, and directed his footsteps towards the house. Just before reaching the doorway, he paused, turning around and looking at everything. Nothing had changed. Not the big outside stairs leading towards the terrace, nor the carefully cut trees, or the silence enveloping the place, save for the rain. On one side, the old swing was still standing a few yards away. Seeing it felt like time had stopped. The feeling went away as quickly as it had come by. Turning back to the right direction, Finn took another step, and went into the house. For the first time in ten years.

The mansion hadn't changed either. Always the same black and white marble on the lobby's floor, the same white titled kitchen floor, the same dark brown parquet upstairs and in almost every room in the house. The walls were covered with wallpaper, with warm colors and coordinated frieze. Some had even been made especially for this house. The dark brown wood furniture still gave this impression of wealth and comfort, nonetheless never going into the baroque style, nor crushing the cozy atmosphere. The family was old money. Everything always seemed carefully created to stay of human size, no matter how big, or how richly decorated. It wasn't one of those big house-museums, with its army of servants. People still lived in this house, and it was full of that family spirit it always had. The big floor-to-ceiling windows only gave more luminosity, and a better look at the party happening inside.

…

In a room almost like every other, adorned with peach walls and mahogany floors, was the ceremony rehearsal. It would be here, in a room leading to a big terrace directly overlooking the sea, that the actual ceremony would take place. Arthur 'Artie' Hudson was marrying Tina Cohen-Chang the next day at eleven o'clock.

All major guests were already here: the happy couple, the bride's father, the bridesmaids, and the best men. The ceremony would be celebrated by Howard 'the Captain' Cohen, the bride's father. He had been an officer in the Army, during the Gulf Wars and the Balkans crisis, then in the Middle East, doing logistics, before being hit by shrapnel on one of his field tours. He had been honorably discharged for medical reasons, some fifteen years prior, and had taken orders right after his complete recovery.

Every bridesmaid, like the best men, had a somewhat eclectic origin.

Alyssa was a friend from college. She and Rachel had met when they were very little, but years abroad on Alyssa's part had put an end to the deep friendship between the girls. She had been Tina's next room's neighbor during freshmen and sophomore years, and with Mercedes, they had rapidly become inseparable. The few years' difference had never mattered. They had had similar interests, and even if their majors were far apart, they had spent almost every evening together, either staying in and gossiping, or going out to party. Today, Alyssa had a companion in her life, and four-year-old twin girls. She loved her job, and was always there for everyone. They had helped her in the past, and she wasn't going to forget it.

Between Mercedes and Tina, it was a love story that had begun in high school. They had met in glee club, and were rapidly become, with Kurt, their own private band. Their geek and loser status had helped in that department. They had gone through humiliations, provocations and denial from the cheerleaders and the jocks. Only their national win in senior year had finally upped their status to the middle, not bothered, class. They had then followed each other to college, being roommates, both majoring in arts. Today, Mercedes was engaged, and wanted to get married in the fall. She was a theater and singing teacher, and coached her high school's glee club.

Rachel had been the Hudson family's best friend for more than twenty years. Artie loved her like a sister and had insisted for her to be there. She had helped him get good grades at school, leading to an Ivy League school. She was part of the reason he was doing what he loved with his life. He came to her for advice when he started to have girlfriends, and she had rarely been off-mark. He had been her only steady link to the family. Today, she was an Ivy League Arts department's head, and taught drama and music. She could be harsh and severe, but she was always fair. Her students loved her. From her past, she had kept contacts from show-business, and never hesitated to help students who really deserved it getting a chance at their dreams.

Brittany was like a hitch in the process. She had spent high school on high popularity spheres, and had never really gone down since. How she had gotten into college was still a mystery, but some said it was because of her family's money and local influence. She had always been a mediocre student, and college hadn't really changed anything. She had spent four years partying and cheerleading, still graduating in fashion at the end. Mercedes and Tina had saved her from a too-clingy guy the one night she hadn't stayed until dawn, and they had become friends. The conversation had never been easy, because of her habit of forgetting the subject in the middle of her sentence. What had Tina and Mercedes done for her though was one of the few things she never forgot. After college she sometimes worked with Kurt, being actually good when he took the time to write what she had to do. Her family's wealth and her job had helped her gain the high spheres of New York society, and the relationship she had started a few years after graduating with an heir had only done more in this direction. They had gotten married two years prior.

Sam and Artie had met in summer camp. One day, the latter move had settled him into Artie's town. It was at the beginning of college. They were very different. Sam was very athletic, when Artie loved the arts. Sam had a real string of girlfriends, when Artie's shortest relationship had lasted for six months. Today, Sam was a famous sports journalist, a football specialist. He was regularly invited on TV stations to comment on matches and teams, no matter how small or big, and spent a dozen weeks every year traveling. The rest of the year, he lived in New York, with his wife and kid. Sometimes, people wanted to know how he had stopped his old life to settle down. He only replied that it only took the right person.

Mike was the newest addition to this curious assembly of friends from every corner of the country. He worked with Artie, but was specialized in environmental law, whereas Artie was an artistic rights guy. They had met during law school, being roommates in their second year. Things hadn't been so easy in the beginning, but the interest each had for their domain, and the night spent studying had helped time do its trick. They had been recruited at the end of law school, their unwillingness to work in another field than what was their passion had, for once, helped. For Mike, it had been a big risk. He needed to work to live, and had a student loan to start paying. Today, they were a good team, always ready to help each other, and good friends.

Kurt was the man from the bride's side, as much as Rachel was the girl form the groom's. The friendship went back to high school, and then had followed to college. He was a designer for a big firm, and it was known to his friends that he also loved to organize weddings. Tina and Artie had to come and see him to ask he let this task fall over Rachel. He hadn't been happy but he'd said yes, his crazy schedule in fact leaving very little time for a life. He was dividing his year between the two US coasts, in between a few weeks in mostly European cities. This week end was one of transition, and he had had to make changes to his schedule to be there. It was also the reason why his partner couldn't be present.

…

Artie and Tina had met at the theater, during a show. Artie, missing the Premiere because of law school, had promised Rachel to come and see her as soon as possible. Tina was with Mercedes and Kurt. He was beginning to make a name for himself, had acquired front-row seats, and those were never easy to get by. Artie and Tina had been seated side by side during the entire show. Without even realizing it, their held each other's hands, carried away by the emotion displayed on scene. During the intermission, instead of looking awkwardly the other way, they had begun to talk, never releasing their hands. Artie had introduced them all to Rachel, and they had gone to dinner all together after. Tina and Artie had spent the rest of the week end together, discovering in the meantime that they were living on the same campus, without ever passing each other by. By the end of the week end, they were a couple. Nothing had changed since.

…

After spending a few moments watching the scene from the entrance, Finn made a few steps towards the little assembly, standing all around the happy couple. It was a difficult scene for him to watch. His brother was going to get chained to the same pair of boobs for the rest of his life, and he was rehearsing the scene? Once wasn't enough? Why did he have to repeat the torture? To him, even once was _never_ going to happen. He'd never change his lifestyle. He had a sting of one night stands, and that's how he loved it. He was rich, he was sexy, and he was single. What _more_ could he ever want?

Every eye in the room suddenly became focused on him, seeming more or less astonished. Artie was getting hitched, and he wasn't going to be there? Yeah, right. He had to be there. He had to save his brother. At least, the plus ones weren't there to watch the scene. They would come later. Plus, eleven pair of eyes turned towards him was more than enough for the moment.

Seeing him walk slowly, Artie took a few steps towards his brother, before taking him into his arms. Finn was almost moved, seeing Artie seemingly so happy to see him again.

"You're here!"

"Of course, I'm here. You didn't expect me to miss your wedding, right? It's always time to go back, you know."

"Go back?"

"Yeah. Before having all these obligations, being hitched to the one woman forever, having kids… my car's outside waiting for you. I can liberate you from this prison you managed to get into, bro. you know I'm always there for you. Everything you need, I can get it for you. You don't have to get monogamous forever. Don't ever hesitate. You know it, bro. it's me and you against the world."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Hell no."

Looking at his big brother, Artie continued. "You are serious. Listen to me, Finn. I want to get married. I'm in love with Tine since day one. I don't have any doubts, about anything. She's my future."

Before Finn could respond, they were interrupted by Rachel, who had decided to come closer, and say hello to Finn, after all this time. Artie went back to his fiancée, leaving the two friends together.

"Rachel Berry."

"Finn Hudson."

"The one and only."

"What were you two talking about?"

"Options."

"I see; if you think that I'm gonna let you ruin the two most important days of their life, you're sadly mistaken, Finn."

"I know how to behave, Rachel."

"So then why don't I believe it? Pay attention, Finn. If I find that you don't behave, it will be my pleasure to rip yours out and serve them to you on a plate."

"Rachel Berry, nasty as ever."

"Stop your nonsense here, Finn. It's not going to work. Plus there are people here you don' know. I'd hope that at least would restrain you a bit."

He kept his answer for himself, well aware that she would not have been pleased by it. Instead, he let her lead him to the other bridesmaids, and to the best men. He took the time to observe the one he'd never seen before, deciding he likes what he'd see in Alyssa. He did his best not to alienate the ones he'd just met, in an effort to be polite, but his trials were half-hearted and mostly failing. His ego and his remarks were part of who he was, and if that couldn't get him accepted in all circles, then so be it. It didn't prevent him from actually enjoying being there, with what was left of his family.

As a bonus, Alyssa was actually pretty, with her long auburn hair and her pale skin. He'd love to have met her at work, where he was irresistible. Plus, the dress she was wearing was hiding too much in his opinion. It wasn't a time to despair, though. She seemed to respond to his blinks and looks towards her, and there was an entire evening left. It had gone to a _great_ start.

…

Shortly after that, other guests arrived at the house for the rehearsal dinner. Finn, focused on his plans for the evening, left the room, half curious to meet the other guests to tomorrow's ceremony. With some luck, he'd find someone else to help him wait until the fateful hour. But for tonight, Finn Hudson clearly wasn't worried at all. Every inconvenient to a wedding were reversed by the possibilities offered by an event like that. He was going to get good food in his stomach, he could drink as much as he wanted to, and he had already found his prey for the night. Maybe a wedding wasn't such a disaster when they were a whole sting of bridesmaids in flowy light sundresses.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see Rachel's sad look as he left the room. He didn't see Alyssa come near her to comfort her.

He didn't realize how much everything was different, how much everything had stayed the same.


	2. Wandering diva

**Here is the second chapter. It's the shortest one, by the way. ****Thank you for all the support!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry had been dreading this moment for a long time. Ten years. She had been part of those who hoped he wasn't going to come. They all had had a bet on that. If he hadn't come, her past couldn't come back. She would leave her memories where they are, and be done with it forever. She wouldn't remember how much time it had taken to finally move on this time. He had to miss this occasion, like he had missed every other. This time, she'd lost.<p>

When she had seen the Lamborghini park in front of the house, she knew she'd lost. Finn and his gorgeous Italian had arrived, for better or for worse. She had seen him pause in front of the swings, and only the light chatter in the room had brought her back to this reality.

"He's here!" yelled Brittany.

"He's here?" asked Mercedes. She was the only one that had only seen pictures of him.

"It's okay, Rachel. Right? He couldn't' be that… he knows half of my bridesmaids, he should have some good sense."

"You mean that he slept with half your bridesmaids." Alyssa corrected, irony laced in her voice.

Yeah, I'd forgotten that small detail. Forget what I just said. You sure you're gonna be okay?" Again, Tina couldn't help but be worried for Rachel.

"Don't worry for me, Tina. You're getting married tomorrow, so focus on that. You all hear me, girls? Everything's fine. Plus, you kind of need me to help control him and the havoc he leaves behind."

"We just don't want you to stress even more, that's all. You organized everything here. And even if Kurt was mad because Artie asked specifically for you to do it, I sill admire your work. There wasn't much, and everything is gorgeous." concluded Mercedes.

"Honestly girls, thank you. I swear, it's going to be okay." This time, Rachel had more confidence in her voice. Alyssa changed the subject of the conversation, and Rachel silently thanked her in her mind. Her friend knew how difficult it was going to be for her, to see Finn again after everything that had happen, so long ago.

…

Rachel took a few seconds to recover for her emotions. After all, she had been a star, and she was still a very good actress. Her change in profession had only made her better. If she wanted to keep her thoughts to herself, then nothing would. If Finn had stayed the same, then nothing would show that she didn't want to see him again. For now, she was just curious to see how the years had changed him, now that they had both passed thirty.

Finn Hudson had been her only friend for a very long time. She had long suspected that he had a part in her entry in show business, even if everything that had happened after was the result of her hard work, and hers only. Today, she was a teacher, and she helped others attain their dreams. She was still doing choreography sometimes for Broadway shows, when one of her old friends was asking her for an opinion. She had left the stage, though. Her only stage now was the one at the university, her audience was her students, and her dreams were theirs. She had fulfilled her dream a long time ago, too.

Leaving the stage was a decision she had never regretted. Her students asked her sometimes why she had, and she only said that being on Broadway required passion. The kind of passion, she had for her job as a teacher. The questions had stopped with time, as any further inquiry they made only lead to nothing. Her story was now passed from one class to another, like a legend of some sort. She had gladly welcomed the change, leaving her true reasons buried, untouched, into her soul.

…

She smiled for herself at her own words about controlling him. No one nowadays controlled Finn Hudson. In the past, she had succeeded in making him do whatever she wanted to, but it had all stopped when they had reached thirteen. At some point, she had thought her power over him had come back. She had been wrong.

She still was his oldest friend, the only one who always said to him everything that was on her mind. She hadn't seen him for ten ears, but she knew that had stayed the same. She would always remember the shy little boy on the swing. And she'd always stay the one he'd made a promise to, when he was seven years old.

…

Seeing him talk with Artie, she had been afraid for her friends. Today-Finn was against any form of commitment, and she had found it out the hard way. Artie and Tina's wedding had been sufficient to make him come back here. All her work to make today the best day of their lives wasn't going to get ruined by anyone. Artie was a grown man; he could take his own decisions. When he had come to her and said he was engaged, she hadn't been able to stop jumping around and yelling for joy. Finn wasn't about to ruin a perfect day, not the lives of two of her closest friends.

She went to them, already knowing by Artie facial expression that he didn't really likes whatever his brother was saying. She deliberately interrupted it, and heard that she'd been right.

In ten years, Finn had changed for the worse. She had known him already partying. He still had a girlfriend, then. But hearing him talk, she realized that this time had ended. Finn Hudson was everything bad and corrupted the fashion world could produce. He didn't have to talk about how his life was, now. She had already seen enough when she still was a Broadway star. His world was full of gorgeous girls ready to do anything to make a name, full of parties from dawn to dusk, full of free flowing alcohol reducing any sense of responsibilities to mere memory. She had then head about them by her contacts in show business. He was an influent photographer and he could make a career. He just had to care about a girl enough time to do that.

At one point or another, everyone she knew had thought she would be part of the paste and the glitter. She had been, briefly, but learned real fast that concessions would have to be made to stay on top, and that was something she couldn't do. Ten years ago, she had left the stage. No one had seen it coming.

…

Finn was still as handsome as he ever was. The passing years had only made him even more good looking. She blinked when she saw a glint, vestige of what once was, pass through his eyes. He'd been back, for a split second, to his old self. She still had a hard time admitting that he had grown into this cocky, arrogant and chauvinistic guy. A good wine only became better with age. Finn was turning to vinegar.

Seeing he was lost in thought, with and amused and calculating eye, she led him towards the other guests, and introduced him to the ones he hadn't met before.

He'd tried to control himself, she was sure. But still, he had managed to offend the Captain, Mike and Kurt. He'd known Sam for a long time, and they had been too much alike to ever vex each other. Sam was just, sometimes when he was travelling, a lighter, girl-less version of Finn. She was just hoping to be able to do enough damage control until his assistant Quinn could arrive. Other people were going to arrive, too, and with some luck he was going to find someone to talk to for the rest of the evening.

It was saddening her to be able to think as badly of him as she did, when he had been her best friend for so long. She just really didn't know _what_ to do anymore.

…

She saw him get away when other guests arrived. There was nothing else to do. He was here, in all his glory. And, seeing the look he had given to Alyssa when she had introduced them, she feared the evening wasn't going to get that different from those he experienced at home. He was at a party, with a sumptuous dinner, and good wine and champagne. Her friend was a bridesmaid, and definitely the type of women he could find attractive. Her five feet seven and high heels were making her the perfect height for him.

She didn't want to think about that more, and instead welcomed Mercedes and Alyssa's reassuring embrace, feeling her resolution to let nothing show weaken for a second. At that instant, she just needed to know she had real friends, and that they were there for her, too.

Hopefully, guests were arriving, and the dinner was gonna be ready soon. She had other things to think about, and the music and dance after that was something to look forward to. She had learned that some of the men actually were good dancers. She only wanted to be able to party without having to keep an eye on him.

As if he _wasn't_ there.


	3. Laced evening

**Thank you all, so much, for all the support!**

**Some of you have noticed that the story was, at times, strongly inspired by Ghost of Girlfriends Past. The movie's bad, but liked some lines, and the story. So, yeah, I changed things and here it is, and I hope that you'll still enjoy it, even if the basic idea isn't mine.**

**This site is acting up somewhat, so I hope it won't interfear much with delivering the chapters. Sorry in advance if it does.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The dinner went by without a hitch. Finn behaved, ate until he wasn't hungry anymore, and was sitting at a table's extremity. His only neighbor was Brittany. He knew her a little. She had been his second conquest among the bridesmaids, and had left him an imperishable memory. He had been shocked to discover someone with an attention span even shorter than his. He could talk about anything; she would forget it in the next two minutes anyway. She was the ideal person to be seated next to him. Everything was okay, as long as she was the only one hearing him talk.<p>

In addition to the conversations and monologues exchanges with Brittany, he had spent the entire dinner writing his speech for tomorrow. He hated it, and this one even more. Tradition called for love and feelings, and future life and commitment themed speeches. His brother had forbidden him to talk about the embarrassing stories about their childhood. There was nothing else to say or write. He'd never talk about emotions and marriage. He didn't believe in either.

A sigh of relief passed his lips when dinner ended. Instead of talking about girly stuff, he had managed a few lines about his brother, and how proud he was of the men he'd become, and how Tina was lucky to have him. It would have to be enough. He didn't approach the reason why those two were going to… spend time together. Not a word about love. Nothing about commitment. No embarrassing stories either. He had gone beyond himself.

Now, he wanted to drink, forget this damn speech, and move onto more pleasant things. Like Alyssa. She'd changed clothes before dinner, and the black silk dress she wore now looked so good on her, he couldn't help but be even more focused on tonight's task: seducing her. They were going to enjoy each other later tonight.

For now, he had something even more pressing. He had to relieve himself, and directed his steps towards the bathroom.

…

The door was barely closed when he jumped back in surprise. He though he was hallucinating. Right next to him, engaged into the same activity, stood his long gone mentor. His uncle, Will Shuester.

Finn's heart suddenly beat faster. A heart attack had taken Will Shuester away two years ago, but Finn could still see him, or his ghost. Taking a leak, and sipping his whisky. Like he'd always done.

No. it wasn't possible. No. no. ghosts don't exist. It's just a hallucination. That champagne must be strong, Finn thought.

But then, why did this hallucination talk to him?

"Finn!" He jumped again

"Uncle Will? What…" It couldn't be true. Ghosts don't exist.

"All me, my boy. I came to see you, see how you've been. It's a bit lonely up there." Will came closer to the washbasin, the glass still in his hand before putting it down on its rim, to wash his hands.

"But… you died. Two years ago."

"So, I'm a ghost. You're right. You used to believe in ghosts, when you were little. Tonight, you'll see three of them. They'll show you your past, your present, and your future. Be careful, Finn. If you don't change, you'll end up like me." Will's eyes only showed sadness. He now knew what his lifestyle had cost him.

"But… Uncle Will! Your life was so awesome! You ended up so well! You were rich, and swamped in beautiful girls. What more could you ever have wanted?" Finn didn't understand. His eyes only saw the wonderfulness of his uncle's life, and nothing could change his opinion.

"I hope you'll know that answer, one day…" Will only answered, just before disappearing as suddenly as he had appeared.

Finn was lost in thought. 'Why did all those people tell him to be careful? What the hell was wrong with his lifestyle?' He didn't have a clue.

Other ideas soon went through his mind. 'No. No. Will's dead. He's just a damn hallucination. Champagne brought those? Maybe this one's special, stronger. It came from the family caves, after all. It's old, very old.' But if champagne gave shitty and disturbing hallucinations like that, then he'd stop drink it.

His wandering eyes soon fell upon the washbasin's rim, where Will's glass was still standing. 'Wait, Will's whisky's still there?' A lone sweat tear glided on his back. One thing was sure now. He was going to drink, a lot, and something stronger even than that hallucinating champagne. The glass contained whiskey, and that was, to Finn, a good liquor to move on to.

…

He left the room, heading straight for the open bar. One had been especially installed for the occasion, in the marbled floor lobby, near to the stairs, and in between the living room and the diner. He sat down on a stool, and before even asking for something to drink, he sent a message to Quinn. He told her she was his assistant, and he needed her help. He wanted to suggest the camisole, but refrained. Quinn knew he could behave strangely, and this would be just one of those times. She had to arrive fast. He was nearing panic.

He could have sworn to it, no one else was there when he had sat down. After leaving the voicemail and sending the text, he looked around and saw a woman sitting a few feet away from him. He jumped back, and fell from his seat.

She was middle-aged, back-haired, and Asian. She wore a low-cut black dress, very little make-up, and a smile on her face. A drink was before her.

Finn didn't trust himself anymore. He had to verify that she was real, that he wasn't just having another hallucination. She was real. Right?  
>Still standing, he held his hand out, and deliberately touched her breasts. If she was real, she was going to react. He didn't care how, as long as he got <em>one<em>.

…

His hand didn't go though. She was real. She was there. Surprise had stilled him, his hand still delicately touching her right breast. She didn't hit him, nor yelled at him. She just moved his hand away.

"All's real, darling. I don't know what you heard about me, but men usually but me a drink before."

He was stunned. By her reaction, by her words. By her, period.

"I'm so sorry. You're not what I thought you were."

"I could be offended, but don't look so good. Did you see a ghost or something? You need a drink. And an introduction."

"Again, I'm so sorry. I'm Finn Hudson. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm sure. So, you're the prodigal brother? A legend, from what I've heard. Tina never said a word, but I have friends in your world."

She's… Tina's mom? She didn't seem shocked by his behavior, though. 'You're a real stud tonight,' he ironically thought to himself.

"How long have you been divorced from the Captain?"

"How do you…"

"You're in great shape, and you look stunning. No one is in that great a shape for a husband."

"You're not the more subtle in the bunch, Finn. But you're right. I divorced the Captain nine years ago. We don't really talk now, but that's no news. Since, I haven't had anyone in my life for more than a few hours. I can't believe all this time passed before I realized what married life made me miss."

She was very honest, and Finn loved honesty. If he had been into older women, she'd been an ideal. But he hadn't chosen fashion only for the good paycheck. Its intangible resource in beautiful and young women was an irresistible upside. A little voice inside added that she was also Tina's mom, and that he just couldn't do that. It was right, but he shut it down quick anyway.

"I'm asking you, what's so damn wrong with one-night stands? Marriage is so cliché, it's like a prison in which we willingly enter. Like every prison, it's harder to get out. When we do, we're different, angry, mad, sad… Some didn't learn their lesson and need a second round, but I say one is already too much. Being single isn't being lost. It's being free, with no explanations to anyone. A different girl every night, that's life."

"You don't need to peach to me, Finn. Stop justifying yourself. Live instead. Soon, we'll be family, and if I was into younger men, or if you were into older women, we wouldn't be here anymore, sipping cocktails and other delicacies."

"My mentor once said to me to stay light. Finally, I meet someone with sense. I'm gonna love having you around…"

"Jin. Only Jin."

"Okay. Pleased again to meet you, only Jin." She laughed at his bad joke

"Okay, Finn, now that we're off limits to each other, I think I see someone else…"

"Black dress, never-ending legs?"

"One and the same, Finn. Now, if you could excuse me? I had a prey in mind, too."

"Of course, Jin". He bowed, and left a light kiss on top of her hand. "See you soon. Good luck."

She smiled, and walked away. From the corner of his eye, he could see Alyssa come near him.

"Hi."

"Hi." He smiled timidly, in an attempt not to scare her.

"What was the intense subject you were just discussing?"

"One-night stands."

She spit her drink back into her glass. Was he always that direct? First Jin, and now him. What a family!

"What's your opinion?" he asked her.

"I have nothing against it."

She had a long time boyfriend, and two little girls. She wasn't looking for one-night stands at all. Like Rachel, she believed in monogamy. Still, she couldn't help but want to know him. His reputation was fascinating her a little. She was used to a chauvinistic workplace because of her job, but he was beyond anything she had already seen. She had to play it right. Thinking about the reason why she was doing this, she smiled to herself. If she had to play, she'd play.

"It's the best answer I had all night."

"I'm sure."

"I'm an idiot. I spend some very good times with other bridesmaids, and I completely forgot you in the process. How can I make amends?"

"Mercedes…" She couldn't end her sentence.

"No way. She's… no way. Too scary. The world is a limitless place, filled every day with fresh, gorgeous, young women. They're all waiting in line, ready to do anything. There's nothing better."

"The big Finn Hudson admits to being afraid of one thing?"

"Not every girl. Just her. That's a big difference. Every hero has one weakness. She's my Nemesis, and tonight, you're my Aphrodite." He was proud of himself, being able to put the situation right again.

Alyssa was measuring his asshole-ness with every passing second. He had to stop real quick, with his chauvinistic analogies and references, or their evening would be cut short by her hand across his face. She still had to go on, her goal wasn't achieved yet. She knew enough to be able to predict how the rest would play out. It almost made her stomach turn.

"So, that would make you… my Apollo?"

"Right on mark. What do you think, Alyssa? We could meet upstairs, and get to know each other better."

"Okay, Finn." 'Hook, line, and sinker' was going over and over again in her mind.

"Meet me in my room in five minutes. I can't wait to know you better." His mission was almost accomplished.

She looked at him, and winked. He returned one of his crooked smiles. She had heard about it, and would have been so flattered if she didn't want to run away so bad. She still had to go on. For Rachel. She had to show him that women weren't just toys, and that they could resist him. Or at least some of them, including her, no matter the technique used to lure her, of the smile he displayed. She already had seen two, and he probably had a lot more, just in case.

She went back to reality, and began to go upstairs. He had no effect on her. Nothing would change that. She had a family, and she was only interested in knowing him, whether he liked it or not. She had found him handsome when they met. Two hours later, everything had changed. She had seen Rachel, and she knew too much of their story to believe that everything was alright.

She thought about her daughters and the man in her life. Their history hadn't been easy either, but it sometimes made her feel like a walk in the park compared to when she had found her old friend again, after years spent in Europe. She just wanted to know the other side. Finn's.  
>She thought about Rachel one last time, and felt ready to do almost everything for her. Whatever the outcome, she already knew <em>the game would be worth it<em>.

…

Finn arrived upstairs, going into his room first to take out his tie and feel better in his clothes. The door was barely closed when lightning struck, and she appeared. Maybe seventeen years old, clad in a red and white cheerleader uniform, her hair in a high pony tail. Dark skin, black hair, black eyes.

There was no mistake. Santana Lopez was back to haunt him.

She came closer as he stepped back, afraid. He hurriedly sat on his bed, and hit his head, hard, in the process. She was still there, and closing the distance.

"Santana? You came for revenge about earlier?" He was scared. Of a ghost. "I swear, I didn't mean to. I thought she wasn't real."

"Finn. Finn. Stop talking, you're boring. I'm here to wake up the neurons you still have, the ones you stopped using the last fifteen years. So hang on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

She jumped on the bed next to him, and held on to it. He suddenly felt the bed leap forward, taken away at a crazy speed towards… other surroundings. Nausea made him realize that they had stopped. He remembered.

Santana had taken him back to the _past_.


	4. Dancing party

**I'm sorry about the one day extra delay. It's my fault, yesterday was too busy to finish this chapter, but I had a part of the next one written the day before. So it should be three days, as usual, until the next one. Thank you all so much for all the support you're showing to this story!**

* * *

><p>For Rachel, thing couldn't be better. Tina was complimenting her on the dinner, and everyone, about thirty people, was there. Finn had been relegated to the extremity of the table, where he could annoy no one with his chauvinistic remarks and egoistical behavior. He seemed to be fine with having Brittany as his neighbor, and he had been stopped before he could comment on the decision of letting him speak tomorrow.<p>

She had been watching him from time to time from the corner of her eye, and had found him either discussing with his blond neighbor, or focused on his sheet of paper. Everything was under control. Brittany never got upset, and he was writing… something. He had been the biggest variable here, but for now, it was okay. She felt bad having to think about him on these terms, but she couldn't help but hope that the situation wasn't going to get worse. Even if it could potentially break her heart, she preferred to see him in good company rather than alone in the house. Brittany was one of a kind.

Courses went by, always as delicious as the last, and then the rehearsal dinner came to an end. Rachel still had the wedding cake to take care of, but thought it better to put the music in the living room on first. The room was big enough for everyone, sitting or dancing. Tina had insisted not to have an orchestra, preferring instead a good pair of loudspeakers and songs. She wanted a warm and festive ambiance, and Rachel had done an incredible job. She could see smiles on every face, and nothing else was needed to reassure her. Tina and Artie were just happy to be together, and just enjoyed the occasion to have all their friends around.

…

Rachel looked at the clock. In a few minutes, the pastry chef was going to arrive, and deliver the wedding cake. She had asked him to arrive at night, to preserve the cake, and not expose it to the high August temperatures. She first went into the kitchen, to prepare the table on which the cake would stand until tomorrow, being almost done when she heard the gate bell ring. She exited the room, passed directly through the lobby, seeing a pale and apparently frightened Finn appear suddenly from her right, and sprint to the bar. He really didn't look so well, and she was worried. Until she saw Jin, also sitting at the same bar. At this instant, she only hoped for two things. One, that he was responsible and adult enough to see that Jin was out of limits, and two, that he was going to drink enough to end the evening without causing any further damage. The mood swings he was provoking were beginning to seriously tire her.

She asked the pastry chef to bring the cake to the kitchen, after warmly welcoming him, giving him an extra tip for being there on a Saturday evening in the middle of August. She had in her hands the box containing the top figurines, which had been especially made to resemble Artie and Tina as much as possible. Going through the lobby again, she had accidentally caught a few words of the conversation between Jin and Finn. '_A different girl every night, that's life_.' Her heart tightened, and made an effort not to look at him. He was preaching his lifestyle, and Jin wouldn't be one to contradict him. At least she knew he wasn't going to cross over the line. It definitely wasn't a subject he talked about with his one-night-stands. The girl sitting across or next to him probably was his one and only subject.

Hearing his words had made her almost dropped the box. It had taken everything she had not to react, and not let go of those beautiful little figurines. She looked around, hoping her slip had gone unnoticed. She wasn't that lucky, Alyssa had seen her.

Rachel knew what was going to happen next. Alyssa had always been one to put men back to their places, no matter the cost to her. It was also how she had met her boyfriend. She was also loyal, up to a fault. Nothing was too good for her friends. She was very good at sparring matches, and few resisted her dead on and frank remarks. It had proven to be dangerous in the past, but this time, it would have to do. Alyssa had never gotten over how Finn had treated Rachel, and she had sworn, a long time ago, to make him taste of his own game.

She knew it; her slip had been enough to decide Alyssa to act. Tonight. She didn't really know to be happy or sad about it. Finn wouldn't be the same after this. One way or another, she would be fixed on his character for good in a very short time. She wasn't sure she was ready to risk him being lost forever, but things regarding him had been out of her control for a very long time.

Finn was still Finn. She decided against doing anything. She just had to wait. And look after the wedding cake in the kitchen.

…

It was a beautiful cake. It stood almost a yard high, carved into five levels, made of a confectioner's custard hiding vanilla and raspberries. No exterior decorations other than a raspberry made, carmine red ribbon, going down all around the cake several times. She just had to set the figurines at the center of the higher level, and it would be perfect.

Reach that high was going to require a chair, and probably some acrobatic skills, but it was okay. She was very supple, agile, and the task wasn't one to scare her. It took a quarter of an hour, half of it spent looking at the cake up close, but she left no trace. She had been completely alone, sheltered from every sight, and had ever realized how much she had needed these few minutes until they were offered to her.

During that time, she had thought back to the wink Alyssa had given her just before. She thought about all they had already done for each other, and everything her friend was about to do. She had promised, some time ago. Another event she had been dreading for four long years had come. She remembered perfectly this day, when Alyssa had found her crying in her office.

_May 20, 2021_

_Alyssa had arrived at the university's main entrance at 7:30pm. Every Thursday since she had met Rachel again by surprise five years ago, they had plans to dine together._

_Finding herself still alone half an hour later, Alyssa began to worry. Her friend had never been late, no matter how much work she had. She wouldn't have left without calling first either. Something was definitely up, and Alyssa wanted to know what. She quickly arrived at her friend's office's door, which was open. Coming in, she saw Rachel slumped over her desk, her head in her arms. Stepping closer, she realized her friend was crying. It had been a long time since she had seen Rachel like that._

"_Rachel." She called her calmly._

"_He… sle…pt with Bri…ttan…y." It was Rachel's first sentence since hearing about it._

"_How do you know?" There weren't a lot of suspects, Alyssa just hoped it hadn't been by the media. Brittany was one of their easy preys._

"_Brittany told me… She didn't think. She never does. One… word… was en…ough." 'Like it always is', she thought. She had never been one of the blonde's big fans._

"_You know how he is, though." That hadn't been really smart, but she couldn't help herself. It had taken years for her to understand how much her friend cared for that curious and based on what she'd heard screwed up man that was Finn Hudson._

"_It's Brittany! I know her! I introduced them! It's worse." Rachel was almost yelling, which prevented her from crying even more._

"_I know, I was there." That was even less smart. She knew she had to stop saying things like that, she just couldn't yet._

"_You'd never do something that horrible." Rachel seemed to calm down, and her friend just wanted the calm to stay._

"_I've done bad things too, you know. That was some time ago, before I had someone in my life. But never to you. You don't have to worry about that. To him, maybe I could…" Rachel lifted her head up for the first time since Alyssa had arrived. Her eyes were red and the tears still slowly fell. They had never really been any impairment to any speech of hers. Except once, but that was history neither women wanted to dig up._

"_Ally! How can you say that?" There had been irony and sarcasm in Alyssa's voice, and her friend knew it was the sign of an idea forming in her head._

"_I'm not saying he has to pay because that tab's never ending, I'm just saying he needs a lesson in life. Most males do."_

_A smile slowly crept on Rachel's features. "All men don't resemble your colleagues at work, you know." She didn't really like her friend's tendency to generalize everything. It was one of Alyssa worse traits of character. _

"_Give me proof, then." The irony in Alyssa's voice reassured her friend. Love had changed her, for the better. _

"_I think you could perfectly be his type, you know. He's kind of dangerous this way." Rachel's words surprised both women._

"_Then it's on you to tell me everything you haven't yet about him. Then I'll be on my guard." Only certainty and assurance could be now heard in Alyssa's voice._

"_You just can't go up and see him like that. He's heard about you. I don't think that would stop…" Rachel words were lost in her renewed tears._

_Then I'll wait. Until you see him next, Rachel. You can't go on like this."_

"_I don't want you to do it."_

"_I know. But you need to know, one way or another. I'm just here to help you in that. You know I'm right, too." None of them said a word for a few minutes. Rachel then suddenly took her friend into an embrace. The gesture wasn't that common, but none were embarrassed. They both needed it._

"_I love you, you know that?"_

_Alyssa smiled._

"_I do, too."_

_They stayed in the office, as Rachel's tears were slowly drying. A long time saw the embrace being broken._

"_So, you hungry?"_

"_Starved."_

The incident had never been talked of again, by either woman, but Rachel knew none had forgotten. 'It's time', Alyssa had mouthed to her in the lobby. Rachel had then walked away.

Recovering had been hard. She didn't hurt anymore, and had forgiven to Brittany. She had always refused to intentionally hurt Finn, all the while paying and hoping for her feelings to change. In vain. But that hadn't been the scary part. Having the rest of her life depending on the next twenty four hours, that was scary. Terrifying even. but at least, there would be no more wondering, nor praying nor hoping. Either she would Finn again, or she had to definitely move on with her life. Ten years had been a long time to be held back by the past. It was time. There would be no _turning_ _back_.

…

Reaching the reality back again, she then resolved to forbid everyone else a sight of it, deeming it the best way to keep the cake safe. No one was going to destroy this cake. They would have to pass over her dead body first.

Casting a last glance at the monument on the table, she shut the lights off, and closed the doors, passing directly to the living room.

…

The music had started, and guests were already dancing. Like Kurt. And Mercedes. And Brittany. And some people she had just met, too.

Seeing her arrive, Mercedes yelled in joy.

"You're finally there! You organize everything, and then you don't take the time to enjoy it all? It's going to change, darling. I brought someone you have to meet. He's a doctor. I'm sure you'll…"

"Mercedes! I don't want you to find me someone. Stop playing matchmaker! It's humiliating, and I don't need it."

"I'm gonna forget your last words. It's for your own good. You're not taking care of yourself, so someone had to do it for you. Come on, Rachel. It's a wedding, enjoy! I met my fiancé at one of those. It can only bring you luck! I'm sure you'll like him. He's cute, intelligent, athl…"

"Stop! You won." She had to shut Mercedes up as quickly as possible before she said something even more embarrassing.

"You won't regret it." Mercedes was smiling, happy and proud to have won over Rachel one more time. Maybe this occasion wasn't going to end like every other, in a resounding failure.

"But you might." Rachel murmured, unheard by anyone.

Mercedes left to search for the illustrious unknown. She came back, leading someone by the arm. Rachel felt herself blush in shame, not daring to look at him.

"Rachel Berry, may I introduce to you Noah Puckerman." She finally raised her head, letting her curiosity win.

"Pleased to meet you." He was smiling to the woman in front of him.

"Pleased to meet you, too. I'm sorry about Mercedes. She usually doesn't behave like a five-year-old."

"Hey, no harm done." He didn't seem embarrassed. On the contrary, his smile was only growing, soon reaching his eyes.

Rachel caught herself smiling back to him. Noah Puckerman. If she was really honest with herself, she couldn't help but finding him handsome with his hazelnut eyes, black hair and perfect smile. His perfectly well cut and expensive suit and irreproachable diction didn't hurt either. The professional in her had recognized it instantly.

He probably had won a few hearts over before. And Rachel was on the short way to become one of them.

"Mercedes told me you're a doctor?" Rachel began almost instantly, more and more curious to get to know this man.

"She's right. I'm a medical genetics specialist, but what I love above all is teaching my students about genetics and semiology, and trying to pass on my passion for my job." She was liking him more and more. Maybe it was her lucky day. Maybe Mercedes hadn't been so bad at matchmaking this time…

"Do you take care of your students? Answer me right, and I might accept your invitation to dance." She wasn't shy, never had been. She hoped he was going to invite her anyway, at this point she wasn't sure she cared. She just hoped he shared her visions on teaching, too. He was still smiling, so it couldn't be bad.

He didn't wait to answer her.

"I don't teach any formulas, just some pedagogy. I don't ask for them to learn by heart, I just want them to find the information again. I can't remember their names, always calling them John or Jane, but they all know that my door is opened wide and I do take interest in their lives. I'm just trying to make them appreciate my classes, because they passionate me."

"Noah Puckerman, I'm impressed." And she really was.

"Just call me Noah." He had always appreciated honest women, responding to his kind of bluntness, too. Rachel was tiny, but he likes what she had revealed about herself up to this point: she was cheerful, lively, and he didn't ask for more.

"Okay Noah. Just call me Rachel." She responded in kind.

A few seconds passed before he spoke again.

"Would you like to dance?" he said, holding out his hand to her. With a smile, she set hers in his.

"With pleasure, Noah." She had gotten what she wanted after all. At least one dance with this handsome man, and a way out for her mind.

He led her towards the dance floor just as a slow was beginning, and then embraced her in his arms. She let him lead everything, just enjoying her good dancer of a partner. She could feel her own muscles relax, and managed to let completely go for the first time in ages. Rachel Berry was under the charm of this relative stranger she had just met a few minutes ago. She liked his way of speaking, of dancing and of thinking. They had a lot in common, and she surprised herself wondering if she hadn't met someone to move on with.

…

She closed her eyes and her mind to everything happening all around.

She didn't see Mercedes, in a close embrace with her fiancé, smile for the scene happening in front of her and for the good match she had made for once.

She didn't see Tina and Artie, decided to only dance on the next day, still sitting, watching both couple with an amused, and if they were honest with themselves, relieved eye.

She didn't see Brittany being stopped by her husband before uttering a comment that could have ruined the moment they were in. all she had wanted to say was that they were good together.

She didn't see Alyssa leaning against the doorframe, watching her let go. She was happy, and even more focused on her plan, wanting to know if her friend had a future with Finn or if she had to let him go, and maybe beginning another future right now, with the man that held her in his arms. Her job had given her the occasion of seeing him once or twice, and she knew he was a good man. She had brought a patient to the hospital one day, and he had been the only one here, listening to her checkup, and giving her the necessary information before thanking her. It had been a good change from the overbearing ego she sometimes felt from the medical personnel, just because she was a paramedic and not one of them.

…

To her, Rachel had a choice to make. The _past_ or the _future_.

At this moment, she knew the _future_ would win.


	5. Santana

**Okay, that took some time, but I love the result. It's kind of my favorite chapter, but one. (Or maybe two)**

**Thank you for all the support you're showing to this! And thanks especially to PaochiCute who asked me something I never thought about before.**

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes again. The nausea was gone. He hadn't moved. She hadn't disappeared.<p>

"Santana?"

"Known fact, Finn. Move on."

"You…"

"Dead? Yeah. Some jerk crashed his car into mine, first day of cheerleading when I was in college. I didn't even have my new uniform yet."

"Did you… suffer?"

"No. it was really quick. Stop the questioning, Finn. They're none of your business, nothing to do with why we're here, and I don't give a rat's ass if you care or not. You really didn't change much. Just better looking. Can we move on, now?" She paused for a second, her voice sultry when she spoke again. "I'm sure you're better to…"

"Stop! It's been twelve years! Santana Lopez, still in her cheerleader uniform."

"I'd like to continue this, but we have more pressing right now. We arrived, and I don't see you get out of this bed. So you're gonna move this nice ass of yours, and you're gonna follow me. Period. Welcome to your past!"

They hadn't really changed places. The family house was still there. They were just in the garden on a sunny day a few years back. They were walking towards the house when they saw the _past_ happen _in front of them_.

_From far away came running two children, a wind-floating-black-haired little girl and a little boy, trying to catch up with her._

"Ugh." Finn stayed silent a few more seconds. "Summer of 2001".

_Music was emanating from the opened living room windows._

"You were already…" Santana thought best not to continue.

…

_July 21, 2001_

_It was a beautiful day. The light wind softened the high afternoon temperatures. The atmosphere was special, warm and calm. High in the sky, the sun wasn't blinding. The whole house seemed to enjoy this midsummer day. _

_The children had attained the swing. They were used to sit down on it, sometimes enjoying I'm-going-higher-than-you competitions, sometimes only as little moments' companion, lightly balancing, holding each other's hands. They smiled. They were happy. They were carefree. They were kids._

"_Finn?"_

"_Yes, Rachel?"_

"_I've got an idea. What if you took pictures?"_

"_I don't have a camera, Rachel. Mom and dad don't let me have theirs because I broke the last one."_

"_That's why I've got one for you. I don't think you can break this one. It's solid." She took an old Polaroid out of her backpack, having brought it especially for Finn. She never took pictures, but she already knew that Finn loved it. "It was my mom's." Finn's eyes suddenly widened. He had never seen a camera this big. "It was hers when she was young. See, you look through this hole there and you press the button here." She accompanied her words by the right movement, just before placing the camera in his hands._

"I loved this camera."

Finn tried to touch it, but his hand passed though the object. He looked at Santana, looking intrigued.

"Why can't I do a thing?"

"We're in the past, Finn. Everything has already happened, and there's nothing you can change."

"_What do you want me to photograph?"_

"_Only pretty things."_

_Finn got off the swing, took a few steps, turned to her, and pressed the button. Before she had time to react, the picture was already exiting the camera._

"_Finn! Why did you take it?"_

"_You told me to take only pretty things."_

_The picture was developing in the sunlight. Soon, a smiling Rachel appeared inside the little frame. She looked just like this day: her hair floated in the wind, her clothes were highlighted by the sun, and she just glowed. She was happy._

"_Finn?"_

"_Yes, Rachel?"_

"_Can you make me a promise?"_

"_Everything you want, Rachel. You're my best friend. Best friends are for life."_

"_You promise to keep this photo with you forever?"_

"_I do, Rachel. I'll keep you forever."_

_They held hands, and swung again._

Finn turned over. A wave of sadness passed in his eyes.

_Their hands and arms embraced around each other's waists, slowly walking in the garden, Carole and Christopher Hudson stopped a few seconds, kissing each other deeply. They soon breached the closer embrace, and resumed their walk. A radiant Carole had now her head on her husband's shoulder. Even from behind, everyone would see how happy they were._

"That was the last time you saw your parents. They died soon after in a car crash." The scenery changed at Santana's words.

_Four rows of white chairs accommodated black-dressed people. Family and friends were gathered around the priest for the burial. The graved already wore the names. Sitting on the first row were Will Shuester and three children._

_The youngest couldn't really understand why everybody was sad. They had said that his parents were never coming back. Three-year-old Arthur Hudson was looking at the flowers and the varnished oak coffins. He just thought they were pretty._

_At his side, tightly holding his hand, his brother was doing his best not to cry. He had understood that his life would never be the same. His parents were dead. There was just Uncle Will left. And Rachel. _

_She was sitting on his other side, and silent tears slowly glided on her cheeks. She held his hand tighter for just a minute, without watching him. She knew Finn needed his best friend, too._

"Will adopted you both. You were only seven when your parents died. You raised your brother, you helped him at school, and you protected him. It's also because of you that he became a good man, Finn."

Santana saw a lonely tear slid away from Finn's eye. He didn't even seem to notice.

She took him by the arm, leading him towards their 'vehicle'. She had other things he had to see.

…

They were barely sitting when the object took off again at a crazy speed, stopping abruptly in front of their old high school. Music seemed to come from inside the building, and a banner was hanging over the front doors. Santana led him towards the music, and they quickly arrived into the gym.

_The room was decorated with free-flowing and column-made balloons. The tables had paper tablecloth, salad bowls contained the food, and the transparent plastic glasses were for everyone to take. The light had been carefully planned and the arrangement worked on, with computed-controlled spotlights. Everything was coordinated with the three colors composing this year's theme: blue, white and silver. _

_A big multicolored banner was hung on the opposite wall: 'Winter dance '06'._

"Ugh."

"You don't have a damn thing else to say?"

…

_February 2, 2008_

_Finn was now fourteen. He was living in the family house with his brother and his uncle, and every day he picked up Rachel on their way to school. They also went together to each and every social event. Best friends. Nonetheless, times had changed. Finn was part of the sports team, and made a timid and somewhat popular jock. Rachel had a few friends, but she wasn't part of the 'cool' crowd. They couldn't stay 'just friends' anymore. The school's strict social rules didn't permit it anymore. Finn wanted more, but was scared. Scared to lose her friendship, and to be rejected. They had gone together tonight, friends as always, and he was hoping for things to change. Maybe he would be accompanying his girlfriend to the next dance._

_For the moment he was standing there completely still, trying to find enough courage within himself to ask the fateful question. _

_The music changed, and a slow soon made its first notes heard. Everything I do, I'll do it for you soon began to fill the gymnasium. He tried to speak, but no sound emanated from his vocal cords._

Adult-Finn tried to give his younger self a shake. "It's the perfect opportunity! Come on, invite her to dance!"

"_Rachel?"_

"_Yes, Finn?"_

"_Do you…"_

_Another voice interrupted him at this moment. He was the school's real star. Jesse St. James._

"_Rachel, would you dance with me?"_

"_With pleasure, Jesse."_

_Finn watched him lead Rachel to the dance floor. He couldn't help but think that he should have been the one dancing with her, instead of Jesse. He should have been the one laying his hands on her waist. He should have been the one with her hands around his neck, slowly dancing with the girl of his dreams. _

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay. You'll feel better soon. He has to hear me!" He turned to Santana on his last sentence.

"Stop whining! At least, Jesse's a man. He didn't chicken out. Your young self will never learn a thing if he doesn't man up!"

Finn wanted to strike Santana. He restrained however. She wouldn't feel a thing, and he didn't hit women.

_In the middle of the dance, he saw Rachel get closer to Jesse, who seemed to be whispering something in her ear. She leaned her head on his chest, just before lifting her head up again to kiss him._

_Finn should have been Rachel's first kiss._

_It was too much for him to bear. He ran away, heading straight home._

Santana prevented Finn from running after his younger self. They didn't need to run.

The scenery changed again. His old room appeared.

_Finn was crying. He felt like he'd lost everything. He felt like he had been left again. Like his parents had done, a few years earlier._

_Will Shuester came into his room at this moment._

"_Finn?"_

"_It's nothing, Uncle Will."_

"_It doesn't seem like nothing. Come on, I'm taking you somewhere."_

_Finn rose, dried his tears, and his uncle's held-out hand. He followed him into the garage, and then into his old car. He sat on the front, closed his safety belt, and waited for his uncle to drive off._

Finn and Santana were sitting on the convertible's back seats, listening to the conversation.

"_Where are we going, Uncle Will?"_

"_It's a surprise." He answered fast. "But first, you need to stop whining and crying. Stop being a girl. You're a man, so act like it. You're strong. And you don't cry."_

"_Okay, Uncle Will."_

"_So?"_

"_It's Rachel. She kissed that Jesse-idiot tonight at the dance. It was her first kiss. She's his girlfriend, now. It's not fair. It should have been me!"_

"_Okay, now that you're done, listen to me carefully." He paused for effect. "First, no woman merits those tears. Second, you were saved, son, not screwed. You don't want to be anyone's first kiss. You don't want your kiss measured against every other in that girl's life. It's bad, Finn, really bad. What do you really want?"_

"_I want to stop feeling like that. Never again!"_

"_You're right, son. Never again. listen to me, Finn. I can't help you with history, and I'll never take you camping. I forgot what ethic was a long time ago. What I'm gonna do is that I'm gonna teach you everything I know about women. Because I know about women. And I promise you that you will never feel like this anymore."_

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_First, stay quiet, and watch me closely."_

_Will parked next to a bar, and led his nephew inside. Finn had never seen a place like this. Everything inside was brown and beige, the air smelled of alcohol, cigar and cigarette smoke, and something else he didn't recognize. Sitting with his uncle at a table, the waiter brought him a glass before taking any order. _

_He was like fascinated, looking all around him. Will Shuester was a regular._

"_Ok. First rule in any bar. Don't look at the women."_

_Finn was now only looking at his uncle, listening attentively._

"_Finn, women aren't complicated. They love to laugh, because that's what makes them feel powerful. From power comes comfort. They stop being careful, and make frequent errors in judgment like sleeping with strangers. It's that simple."_

"_But I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."_

"_Even better, son! You don't talk, you don't exchange any phone number, you don't even give out your real name. Nothing."_

"No one ever came to verify what your uncle was teaching you?"

"Hey, he's in the right here. Let the prophet talk."

Santana was exasperated. She understood where Finn was coming from a little better. By some miracle, raising his brother had not made him pass on those theories.

"_A man always has a chance of success. How big is up to him. He has to feel it from the inside. If he feels like a cool guy, then he'll be a cool guy. He has to begin with two compliments above the neck, never letting them know his only interests lie below that line. Then, he insults them, becoming the powerful one. And believe me, there's nothing more attractive to a women than that."_

"_Rachel won't like it if I insult her."_

"_Forget everything about feelings, son. They'll only bring you misfurtunes. The power in a relationship always goes to the one who feels less. If you don't feel anything, nothing bad can happen to you. The day you'll find yourself in bed with a woman, her back turned to you, that's when the worrying begins. You have to flee, as fast as you can. If you stay, she'll hurt you." He paused. "Now, let me prove to you that I'm right. You see the frigid blond behind me? How would you proceed?"_

"_I'd talk to her neighbor to make her jealous."_

"_Very well, Finn. You know, I never felt you were my son until now. I'm really proud of you. Now, watch and learn, my son."_

_Will Shuester rose, walked to his prey's table, and whispered something into her neighbor's ear, who slapped him. He came back almost immediately later to his table, a smile forming on his lips, and began to sip his glass. _

"_But…" protested Finn. he couldn't believe his eyes when the blonde walked to their table._

"_My friend wants to pass over this opportunity, but I don't."_

_Finn was stunned. It had worked._

"Yes!" Exclaimed his double, fists up in the air as a sign of victory. Santana hit him in the arm, her eyes menacing.

"You know, of course, that things changed for you after that."

"I don't care, San. The man was a genius. He spent almost three years teaching me everything I know. I owe him the world."

They got out of the bar, closely following the characters from the past. The convertible left, and they were back on the bed, which began his crazy ride towards a new destination.

…

_November 6, 2010_

"A victory party? Are you kidding me?"

Santana didn't listen to him. "You could have been back from Las Vegas earlier, you know. You left so quickly…"

Finn stayed silent. A new scene was happening in front of him.

_The party was in full swing._

_Every single light in and out of Kayla Knight immensity of a house were lit. The walls and furniture were colored by two spotlights in bright rainbow colors. The speakers crackled hit songs and popular classics, and alcohol was flowing freely. Everybody could drink. All around the covered pool lay deckchairs and colorful lampions who reflected their light on the warm water. Every single element was reunited to render this party legendary._

_Kayla knight was a cheerleader, and Santana Lopez's second lieutenant. Her wild parties had soon become the year's biggest social event. Her parents rarely travelled, and on this occasion, they also gave her carte blanche. This year, she had made the team's newest star her own. He had left town, and now he was back. The quarterback. Finn Hudson._

_And tonight, the entire school was present._

"I really was this late?"

"What do you think, stupid? The only people left were jocks and cheerleaders, and some low-lives who had nothing better to do."

_The star finally made an apparition. Everybody stilled, filling the space with silence. He saw her there, in a dimly-lit corner, talking animatedly with other girls. She was as beautiful as in his most cherished memories. They hadn't seen each other for almost three years, since that winter dance. In his eyes shone longing, he was dying to speak to her. Still, he didn't act on anything. On the contrary, he walked away to join his newest remade friends. Jocks and cheerleaders… the sole ingredients a successful party needed._

_Rachel saw his act, and lowered her head. Soon, she left the party._

"Well done, genius." He bitterly said to his sixteen year old double.

"You could do so much better, Finn. And you did." Retorted Santana with a satisfied smile.

Looking away a second, he had to take a few steps to find his younger self again, fully employed in trying to swallow his partner's tongue.

_No one said no to him anymore. His coach only swore by him. She had built a new playbook based on what he had learned during his three years to Las Vegas. He was every girl's dream guy. Tonight though, he was only interested in one of them. Santana Lopez._

"We dated only forty minutes, but you already were a heck of a kisser."

_Finn continued to kiss a young Santana, his hands now exploring the rest of her body. They were everywhere, touched everything, and Santana only wanted more. All preexisting control was relinquished to hormones and urges._

"You didn't refuse me a thing."

"You made us win on your first game. Never saying no was my duty. This time, or ever."

_Young fin had now risen, heading towards the stairs to look for some place quieter. Santana had her legs tied around his waist, and he helped maintaining her in the air by hugging her tightly. One thing was on his mind: continue what they had been doing, and more. Privately._

"You didn't have much stamina, then."

"San!"

"What?" She looked straight into his eyes, daring him to contradict her.

_Their young selves finally found an empty room. He pushed the door open with his back, and made them cross the doorstep. They had never stopped kissing._

"It's over already."

_They exited the room a few dozen seconds later, apart and taking on their own way._

"Don't regret anything, Finn. You never spent quality time with Rachel, just with everyone else."

Finn took a few steps. He had enough. He knew he had begun this change when he was still very young. It was just that time hadn't mend a thing.

"Come on, I have one last trip for tonight."

He jumped back on the bed, partially relieved that it was going to be the last trip. At least this nightmare would be over soon. Santana was going to disappear soon. Forever.

…

When they reached their destination, the shock prevented him from speaking.

_March 12, 2015_

_He was comfortably sitting in a booth with a photograph friend inside one of New York's hippest places. In their company were also five blondes, the models they had photographed during the day. The evening was going well, cocktails were following themselves, and all were very happy. His friend, Al, was already being assailed by one of their long-legged friends, and from Finn point of view, his friend wouldn't finish the night alone. For himself, he didn't doubt it would be happening too, and very soon._

"_Finn!"_

_He turned over._

"_Rachel!" Not hesitating for a second, he joined her at the counter where she was sitting. _

"_How are you? It's been so long! What are you doing here?"_

"_What do I hear, Finn? I find you again after years spent in New York, and you don't know what I do for a living? Don't you ever walk?"_

_The younger Finn's response was lost in the bar's loud chatter._

"_You didn't know she had succeeded, that she was a star now? Didn't you help her get her first professional audition though you uncle's relations?"_

"_Yeah, whatever. She wanted to be a star since forever. I'd help all my friends if they needed it." Santana kept her next remark to herself._

"_You never looked at the posters, or at my shiny and illuminated name on Broadway?"_

"_You're Rachel O'L…?"_

"_You've seen me, then. I am Rachel O'Leary."_

"_Why change your last name?"_

"_I need a private life, Finn, one that's got nothing to do with my public appearances and my stardom. Only my friends know my real last name. But, enough about me," she said in a very uncharacteristic gesture, "what about you?"_

"_Well, you know, life. I'm a fashion photographer, and I make enough money do whatever I want."_

"_I've always know how far you would go with your photographic skills."_

"_Thanks. Tell me, you wanna get something to eat? I swear I could eat a lion."_

"_Some things never change." She said, low, to herself. "Okay, why not. You're sure?"_

_Finn looked at his friend, went back to his booth to take his jacket, and then joined Rachel again. "Let's go."_

_They spend the evening talking, laughing, and just plain catching up. Finn had disappeared from her life for seven years, and even during the year and a half he's been back in the same high school, he had never even once spoken to her. It was like he'd never been back. Until tonight._

_He took her back to her home, both slightly staggering, after spending a delicious evening in her company. Deep inside him, he knew he'd miss her._

_He stopped on her doorstep, hand in hand._

"_Rachel, don't you wanna invite me in?" He asked, concentrating all his resources not to slur."_

"_Not tonight, Finn. You have to woo women, namely me, before I do something like that."_

"Rachel never changed."

"Can't you shut up for one second? She just went up in my estimation."

"_You're right. So, we're still on for tomorrow night?"_

"_We're still on, Finn. See you tomorrow. I really liked seeing you again."_

_He went away, walking home into the night. He needed to think. And to sober up. _

_He had only one goal in mind: being invite into Rachel's home. He knew it was going to take some time, and some determination. Two things he had plenty of. He didn't really know how to woo, or where to even begin, but he was going to try. She wasn't just a stranger. It was Rachel. She would be his biggest success._

_The following weeks were spent together. Finn wasn't drinking every night with his friend anymore, he only saw them sometimes when Rachel worked late. And even on those nights, he was rarely far away. Sometimes he went to see her on stage and then they went to dinner, or he took her seeing other shows. He was showing her places she had never had access to. He took pictures, and just fully enjoyed this time with her, never regretting it one second._

_One of the best nights had happened on the roof of the building where he worked. Being a photograph, he had always had access to a lot of things, and the name he was slowly making was giving him more and more freedom on atmospheres and places. Someone gave him the general idea, and he was making miracles with it. That night, he had prepared a picnic where they would have the best city view. He had then gone to her apartment to pick her up, leading her back to his lost paradise. They had talked and laughed and dined, lit all around by candles dwindling into the warm air. Mid-March had transformed into late-June, and Finn had spent the best weeks of his life._

_That night, she had kissed him, too._

_When he had taken her back home, she had let him in._

"That's when everything changed." Finn was back to his initial shocked state.

_They were in her bed, a sheet hiding their naked bodies._

"_Rachel… it was…"_

"_We could only be good, Finn. We've had fifteen years of foreplay." He was getting up. "Where are you going?" She asked, worry lacing her voice._

_He didn't respond._

"_They are two types of women in this world, Finn. The ones you leave in the middle of the night, and the ones you cuddle until morning." He hadn't stopped putting his clothes on. "I'm in the second category." He finally paused, and looked at her. "If you step outside this door, don't bother ever coming back again." Her voice had been steadily imprinted with severity and coldness, and nothing else could be heard by the time she had finished to speak._

_He froze for a moment, and let go of his pants which fell back down around his ankles. After removing them, he came back, and slid in the sheets. "Thank you," she only said. He turned on his side, his body close to hers, and embraced her in his arms. She took his hands in hers, left her face fall on one of his arms, and quickly fell asleep._

_He lay his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes._

"At this moment, you really fell for her."

_A few seconds later, he opened them again, panic striking in his look._

"And then you realized she has her back turned to you."

_Finn Hudson freed himself from Rachel's hold, put all his clothes back on without a sound, and exited her apartment. He ran towards his, never looking back._

"I don't want to see." Said the older one, his voice low and trying to turn away.

_The next morning, Rachel woke up to her cell's ring. Only seconds were necessary for her to realize that he had left. Tears were already forming in her eyes when she answered her colleague's call saying she would be there as soon as possible. She had barely pressed the end button when her tears and sobs became uncontrollable. _

"Congratulations! Up to this point, you still had a heart. When you left her apartment, you officially became Finn Hudson, lonely playboy."

"I need a drink."

"Yeah, me too. If I had known today-Finn… the no-dating multiple-conquests-inside-the-same-day guy… the I-promise-to call-you-but-I-never-do guy… the I-don't-remember-half-my-conquests-names guy… the no-interests guy. The puppet…"

_He didn't notice the change in scenery. Santana was now waling in between two rows of women, everyone he had once had something with. When she stopped talking, he heard instead his conquest's complaints. He never called again. He never was interested in them. He just 'went out' with each of them for a few hours or a few minutes before having intercourse. All those women soon descended their barstool and began to cling to him, to tear his clothes apart. He yelled, and woke up in his room, on his bed._

He jumped outside, frenetically looking for a full bottle of something. He didn't care what it was. He needed to drink. Right now.


	6. A cake

**I envisioned the reception to the last chapter to be good, 'cause, well, it's a great one, but not that good! Stopping now. Plus I love writing a chauvinistic Finn! I love it. Okay, rant over. Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart. **

A drink! Quick!

He was in frenzy.

Eyes opened wide, vague-looking, messed-up hair, or crumpled clothes. Nothing could stop him.

He ran down the stairs, almost falling a few times in his hurry, each time catching the banister or the wall at the last second.

His foot had barely touched the marble floor when he led his hurried pace back to the dining room. He didn't care if someone saw him. He had more important things to do than worry about the other people here, like finding a providential bottle of something. Nothing else would do.

Arriving on the doorstep, he groaned in anger: there was nothing comestible anymore in that part of the house. Everything had been moved to somewhere else. This wasn't the place to find a drink.

This first failure calmed him down a bit, but he was far from giving up. His goal hadn't changed a bit. The kitchen was his next stop. There were no questions. Even finding the door closed and the light out didn't astonish him. A long time ago, it had been an _always opened_ room. Those details didn't register in his mind. Nothing bothered him. He opened and put the light on.

Finally, something stopped his frenzied search. The cake. Without even knowing it, he stood, unmoving, staring at its pale dressing. It looked delicious. He wanted to take a bite. Now.

Seeing the figurines at its top brought him back to reality. He shook his head to be sure he was there, and he would be in control of what would happen next. His mind automatically came back to his first goal. Eureka!

On the other side of the room, on the kitchen counter, was a bottle. The cork hadn't been touched. It was still full. Eureka!

Finn approached said bottle, taking great care to get around all and every obstacles. He took it in his hands, read the label: champagne, vintage 2023. Wasn't it the drink he previously thought had made him hallucinate? That didn't matter anymore. He was only interested in the sparkling liquid and its twelve percent alcohol. Nothing else was important.

All was left to do was to open that damned bottle. His mind wasn't functioning enough to remember where the corkscrew was. He couldn't even tell if he had had that knowledge before. After a few seconds stuck by this impediment, he realized that he didn't need any corkscrew. It was champagne, not a vintage wine!

The cork's metallic concealer quickly fell off under his hands maneuvers to remove it, and he quickly employed other maneuvers to pop the cork up.

Sticking the bottle in between his hips, he put his hands around the bottle's neck and applied pressure under the cork's rim with his thumbs. A few seconds were enough to hear the distinctive popping sound. The liege set off like a rocket, bouncing on something before hitting him back on the leg. The light shock was just enough to realize what had been hit before by the cork. He rushed towards the table, leaving the bottle where he had found it, before the structure collapsed. The liege had popped one of the third level's four bases off.

…

Finn was stuck. He was alone in the middle of the kitchen, holding on the piece to prevent its falling down. Not a soul was around. He didn't want any soul around. No one could see him. No one could know what was going on. He had to make this crappy situation alright again before anyone got word of it. He had to do it alone. From this state actually came part of the problem.

He would stay alone. There was no other way. Thinking back, signs popped up in his head. He regretted not paying attention to the situation before, too absorbed as he was in his own goal. The light had been out, and the door had been shut. It had been like an enormous '_do not enter_' but he hadn't seen a thing. No matter what, no one could know what had almost happened with the cake. He was worried. The apologies for this mess maybe wouldn't be enough. Or worse, '_get out of jail free_' cards could ran out. He had been very good at being forgiver for anything, and he was terrified to think that one day, they wouldn't exist anymore.

He soon pulled himself together. No. it wasn't that big of a mess! He had behaved as well as he could the entire evening. His efforts had to be rewarded. At least once. He had done everything his uncle and mentor had taught him, and he had spent two and a half years in Las Vegas perfecting his skill. Being forgiven maybe would be difficult, but it could be done. Nothing is impossible. To add to that, he had been invited. People wanted him there. He had his brother. This house had been his home. Nothing bad could happen to him.

…

He wanted however to repair this whole situation by himself, and for once be discreet about it. Call it instinct, or whatever.

He was pushing thirty-two, which made him an adult. He was big enough. And he wanted to hide everything.

Not really like an adult.

…

He tried to analyze the situation. The base had popped off far away. He could see it, but it was completely out of reach. His six-feet-two couldn't be much help there. The table in the center, everything eels had been cleaned out and rearranged, nothing lay on the floor or anywhere else. The bottle on the counter and the outside were all that was left. Maybe he could reach it. The bottle, not the outside.

He first tried to touch it with his fingers. To have the cake in one hand, and the bottle in the other. If only he could touch it… he tried everything. He put his hand on the same level, extending them to the maximum. He held on the cake with as less fingers as possible. Only four fingers of his turned-to-the-sky hand supported the upper levels. No grab was necessary, moreover doing it wasted some precious inches. The pressure and stress made him shake. He just had to be stable on this end, and then focus on the other. No reason for anything to go bad.

He looked at his feet, trying to aim as best he could to approach the damn bottle closer to the edge. His plan was to move it enough to take it in his hand, replace the base with the bottle just enough time to go and take the damn plastic piece in the furthest corner. A few seconds would do, maybe even less.

Up to this point, everything was going great. He could barely make it move, even in full extension, but it was enough. He had been scared, the object first direction had been to the wall, but one change in direction had set things straight. He had been scared to be completely struck and being there until the following morning. But that was over now.

He had then realized that grasping the bottle would be very difficult, even with it being on the edge. Two inches after said edge would do. But by this time, the bottle would be crushed on the floor. For that, there would be no use anymore. He had to empty it, not break it. Stopping before it fell… well, there was no other way. Damn gravity.

He was happy to be relatively alcohol-free. To do something like that drunk was mission impossible, period. Miraculously, his dream/nightmare/travel into the past had sobered him up from everything he had ingested before. After resolving the current enigma with his plan, he would be free. He was going to drink as fast as possible and wait for the alcohol high in his room. He'd had to be quick, but it wasn't like it hadn't happened to him before. He would just sleep it off, and he was tired already. Sleeping really was the best solution.

He was almost done pushing the bottle up to exactly where he wanted it – before it fell – going slowly and feeling his second hand begin to tremble. With a last push on its side, he stabilized it. it was half off the counter, and one bad shock could ruin everything. That couldn't happen.

He stopped moving, put his feet back on the floor, changed the cake-holding hand, and waited for some tension to exit his body. Phase one was complete, and a success. It had already taken him several minutes, but he wasn't really counting. He just had to take a moment, and go back to business.

…

Finn rapidly regretted his stopping. His mind had settled everything alight for the present, but now it came back to the past. On what he had seen with Santana. The images had been the reason for his first frenzy. He had been like anesthetized, only brought back by his plan and the reflection that had been necessary. His occupied mind had hidden all others thoughts from his conscious mind. They were back more clearly now. If only they hadn't…

He barely remembered the one he was before. It was old news, and some ancient memories. He wasn't like that anymore. He had changed. His mentor had taught him everything. He was a success now. The beginnings had been difficult, but who doesn't fall on some hardships sometimes? Everything he'd seen dated back more than a decade. Ten years! An _eternity_. Everything changed in ten years. Life just got better. Friends, women, money, and alcohol were flowing freely. What could be better?

He repressed with all his might his body's automatic response to his self-introspection. The little voice inside him wanted to talk. He tried not to let her. There was nothing to be done. She spoke.

_Something._

Only '_something_'? As long as it wasn't specific, he was saved. Maybe his home was missing something. He had thought about changing the TV…

…

He went back to reality, again, and then back to work. Stuff still had to be done. Like catching that damn bottle.

It hadn't moved. The cake began to be real heavy on his fingers, and he was beginning to get tired of it.

Anger directed at himself also crept in his mind. After all, his _big own self_ had been the one responsible for all this mess to begin with.

…

Okay. So. Phase two.

Grabbing the bottle.

He changed back the cake-holding bottle. He would need his best hand, the one used to throw the ball when he was the quarterback, to catch the thing. He wasn't big enough to take it with his full hand. He could touch the bottle. Graze the bottle's neck. But he didn't have enough pressure points.

He took his precedent relaxed stance back, inversing his hands one more time. He only held on the cake with his phalanges in a precarious stability, managing only to touch the other side a little bit more. Almost, but not alright yet.

He had to let go, just a little bit.

He just had to bend it to the other side to make out for any instability, and catch it back before it collapsed.

Nothing too complicated about that.

Let go. Take the bottle. Take the cake back. Quick.

…

He _carried it out_.

…

If there was something Finn Hudson had never been so good at understanding, it was the laws of physics.

Even the simplest ones sometimes evaded his mind.

Tonight made no exception.

…

The rest of the events were blurry. He remembered seeing a bright flash and barely hearing thunder after that. All he knew was that a quarter of an hour later, he was sitting in his car, furiously trying to make it start, swearing loudly when his efforts came to nothing.

"_It's no use forcing it, Finn. The evening isn't over yet. I still have things to show you."_

Finn turned his head. By his side, blue-clothed, sat…

His ghost of the _present_.


	7. And a secret

**Last one wasn't that great, was it? Yeah, I had a feeling about that. Anyway, I don't even remember how long it's been! I've been so busy with work and school, but I'm back. So, not waiting another minute, here's a new chapter! Thank you so much for the support.**

* * *

><p>The evening was going slowly on to the music's rhythm.<p>

Few were the non-dancing people.

Even the single people had found a partner.

The company of friends and loved ones was the best gift time could ever bring.

…

After leaving Rachel into Noah's arms, she had gone in search of her fiancé. He was well aware of her matchmaking hobbies, and didn't really like seeing her play with their friends and relation's lives. He didn't openly disapprove, though. She didn't really mind, seeing his masculine point of view as an intrusion into her girly obsessions. He had then gone off to play with the children in another room. All guests' children were there. The younger ones had been quickly bored with the dinner's slowness, had been brought out to another big room especially prepared for them on the occasion. It was simply decorated, and filled with every toy they could ever want. Toys for boys, toys for girls, toys for everyone. None of the children complained. They were too happy to be able to make new friends and play freely, surrounded by a few nannies, leaving the adults to their gloomy world and instantly plunging into their own. Mercedes and her fiancé loved children, and wanted to have a family. They stayed there, sitting side by side, happy, smiling, lost into their fantasy. That night, it was like every child was theirs.

Rachel still danced with Noah. They hadn't stopped talking, adapting their steps to the changing music, holding each other closer and closer. She was spending very agreeable time, far away from every trouble and every worry, and didn't really think about anything. She was just enjoying the music, and the handsome man embracing her. She talked about her life, leaving some parts hidden, and he was showing interest and paid attention to her words. He hadn't really revealed anything more about himself, letting her express herself. They shared a love for teaching, and told each other stories about their students, and some stories of life. She relaxed, feeling light and good, still never letting go of this little noose deep inside her stomach, the very little one that prevented her from completely letting go. Tonight, she hoped she could finally let go of it.

Brittany had joined her husband who had recently arrived, being previously detained because of his job. Late hours were rare, and they benefited from his free time as much as possible. All the while being a miracle to many people, he really was crazy in love with his wife, and loved her company. She brought him this little soft craziness stress lacked. She was happy about her situation, her life, and it made him happy in return. He knew he sometimes had to watch over her, and be careful to some of her words, but he still trusted her implicitly. She had told him everything about her past. Everything she had remembered. That night, he really hoped for the trade not to detain him, but this time of year he lived on a different time zone and delays couldn't be helped. He had joined her after work as quickly as he could, finding her dancing alone. Seconds had found them dancing together in a close embrace. There hadn't been any damages to repair, or any excuses to make.

Alyssa joined her partner. He had just dropped their twins into the play room, and had exited the room once catching a glance back to see them play with Mercedes. he had arrived late at the party, and their girls had slept most of the way. They had been the last ones to arrive to the 'playground of wonders' and had run towards the toys with a renewed energy. it seemed like they had discovered gold. She had begun telling him what had happened with Finn before his arrival. He had been a little jealous, but the feeling had quickly passed. They trusted each other. Their jobs had a reputation as to encourage one-night-stands, but none had ever cheated. And Finn surely wasn't going to be the first mistake. The music was lively and intoxicating, but they had still found each other in an embrace and slow waltz. She closed her eyes and lay her hear on his shoulder. Everything was going great.

…

No one knew how much time passed.

Time didn't matter anymore.

…

This respite didn't last long.

…

A thud, followed by a broken-glass sound was heard.

…

The music didn't stop.

…

Rachel fut la première à réagir.

Se servant de son ouïe exceptionnelle, elle détermina la provenance du bruit avec précision. Et n'aimait pas beaucoup ce que son esprit lui indiquait. La _cuisine_.

La seule pièce _fermée_ de tout le rez-de-chaussée.

Rachel was the first to react.

Using her exceptionally good ear, she determined the sound's origin with great precision. What her mind was indicating her wasn't really reassuring. _The kitchen_.

The only _closed_ room on the first floor.

…

Apparently, it wasn't anymore.

A bad feeling crept upon her.

She ran into that direction, speechless, leaving Noah standing there.

She had something more pressing to do.

She'd excuse herself later.

…

She arrived first.

Most of the guests had followed her, including the bride and groom. Mercedes came running towards her, all the while holding her fiancé's hand.

"Come on, everybody! The party's this way" Mercedes said, pointing towards the living room. She had seen despair in Rachel's eyes, and instinctively knew what had to be done.

Her loud voice brought everyone back to reality, and the guests went back to their lives, and to the party.

Only a few seconds had gone by. To Rachel, it had felt like an eternity.

…

Rachel blessed her friend for her quick thinking. Mercedes had prevented the evening from being even more disturbed. Nothing would ruin this wedding. Not even the disaster that had just happened in the kitchen.

The wedding cake was destroyed.

…

Rachel had diverted her eyes one time, to make sure it wasn't all just a very bad dream.

Being sure it hadn't been had brought despair into her eyes, and Mercedes into her line of sight.

The surroundings were now clear. Her eyes only fixed the floor.

…

Shock had taken hold of her.

She didn't want to believe the signal her retinas were sending to her brain.

She didn't want to believe the wedding cake was no more.

She didn't want to believe all that was left of it was this inform mass on the floor.

But most of all, she didn't want to believe that she still had one person as company.

She couldn't accept that Finn was still there, half covered with cream.

He couldn't have ruined his own brother's wedding. He couldn't have done _that_. Still, the image her brain now deciphered wasn't changing.

…

No one knew how long she stayed still.

Panic had removed all coherent thoughts from her mind.

She couldn't function anymore.

…

The precise moment coherence reintegrated her mind, she came back to reality.

And back to work.

…

She looked at Finn. He hadn't moved an inch, looking straight ahead, into the vague.

He seemed absent.

Part of him knew he'd behaved badly, once again.

That unconscious part had made him blush in shame.

…

She came close to him, and got him up. Cake pieces were falling off his clothes, and on the floor. She let them there, knowing she'd had ime later to take care of this mess.

Her first mission lay with the public danger still standing in the perimeter. At this moment, she just wanted one thing: for him to go away. _Far away_.

"Finn."

He looked at her with still unfocused eyes.

"Come with me."

She held his arm, closed the kitchen's door and made a detour not to be seen by anyone, silently taking him away and out of the house.

She found his car keys in his pocket, opened the door and sat him on the driver's seat. She let the keys fall on his lap, and slammed the door shut. She had to quickly go back inside, or her dress would be soaked.

…

Irrational hope made her closer her eyes just before opening the kitchen door. Maybe it still had been just a very bad dream…

The cake still lay on the floor. Definitely _not_ a dream.

…

She decided to proceed methodically.

She put on latex gloves, remembering the sound of broken glass. The sight of the broken bottle lying in the sink reassured her, but there was no such thing as too much carefulness.

She picked up the upper levels first, delicately handling the few intact parts and placing them back on the table. Opening a cupboard, she took out two giant bowls, firmly resolved to pick everything up from the floor, and separate the external cream from the rest as best she could.

…

She had a cake to repair. A wedding to save.

And she would succeed. Even if it was going to take the rest of the night.

…

A few tears started to fall. She didn't wipe them off.

…

Alyssa was part of those who hadn't moved with the crushing down sound. Whatever it was, she knew her friend wouldn't want anyone to see the damages. She wasn't about to add two pairs of eyes to the wrong list. Moreover, she much preferred to stay where she was, embracing her companion, and slowly dancing to the music.

Nights like these were not that frequent in their busy lives. Nothing would spoil it now. Nothing, except her never-sleeping mind, the very one she'd desperately tried to shut up for some time now. And she knew he'd noticed. They knew each other too well for him not to notice something like that.

"Lyss, you have something on your mind. Come on, honey, spill."

"It's something Finn said. It's about Artie and one of the bridesmaids. It's nothing."

This time, he let it pass.

…

A few minutes went by, but Alyssa still didn't relax. Her boyfriend's arms always had been a place of solace, but this time, it was next to no effect. She knew he noticed it, too.

"You have to do something about it, Lyss. The sooner the better, or you won't be able to enjoy anything here." He calmly spoke, worried about her too-silent companion.

Seconds passed before she replied.

"Why are you so wise?"

"Experience, love."

She playfully hit him on the torso, her smile reaching her eyes.

"No, seriously."

"Experience. I'm serious. It's no good to keep it inside. It's a party in the middle of August. To top it off, it's also a wedding. You know that if we'd had to work tonight, you would have immediately spoken to me about anything that was wrong. you never let anything ruin the feisty and party-like moments we have with our colleagues and friends."

"The music would be louder. And the ambiance higher charged.

"Shut up. You know you'… we're happy to be there. It wasn't easy to get this weekend off for us both."

"Yeah, I know. You're right."

"That's why you love me."

She didn't answer this time, preferring to kiss him instead. They were happy, no matter where they were.

"Go on and see the girls. I'm sure they want to see their dad."

"Yeah, right. They're probably playing and making instant friends as we speak." He replied, just to spite her. he had been right, once again.

…

Alyssa walked towards another room in the house. She'd need an empty one, and she knew exactly where she wanted to go.

On her way, she sent a text message to a few people. She did have something to clear up. Something that could be damageable in the future. Solving it tonight would at least limit the messes it could create. There was no reason not to proceed.

Deep inside her, she asked herself if her curiosity hadn't provoked yet _another big disaster_.


	8. Quinn

**Okay, so I hope the wait wasn't too long, or at least not as long as the previous one. I started this one with a one-liner, and it became... this. Lost its filler status in the process, too. Anyway, rant over. Thank you forever for the support, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The rain still fell hard. He didn't know how he'd ended up on his comfortable driver seat, or for how long he'd been there, trying to start the damn car. The last few minutes were kind of a blur… like hidden in a cloud. He didn't know how much time had passed since… oh.<p>

"Don't even try, Finn. The evening's not over yet. I still have things to show you."

He jumped at the sound. He knew that sound. That voice. He knew it actually very well.

"Quinn? You're here already?"

"Or course, I came down with you. I appeared out of nowhere in your car. Think, Finn. I'm not really there. I'm on my way because you asked me to come." He remembered that. It had been the moment before meeting Jin.

"But if you're here…"

"Do you ever listen to me when I talk?"

"Yes." _Most_ of the time.

"Sure. one day, maybe I'll believe you. I met Santana, and she forgot to tell me that you hadn't changed a bit."

"Santana? You knew… oh."

"Finally. We arrived."

"You're my second ghost."

"I'm the _present_."

"I like your dress."

He'd admired the dark blue silk dress she wore. It fitted her like a glove. She only had light touches of make-up on, and her long blond hair was loose. He had never seen them before in anything else that a strict tight bun. Quinn Fabray was a gorgeous woman. When the real one was going to arrive, everyone would notice her.

"You always liked my dresses. Every time I accompany you to one of those high and mighty parties, and go home alone, leaving you in better company."

"Yeah. It's true. I'm sorry."

"You reduce my groceries and shopping list, Finn. It's okay."

"Blue suits you very well."

"I know."

"Why are you my ghost of the present?"

"Because you see me almost every day. I've worked for you for how long?"

"Ugh..."

"Almost six years. Since you realized you needed someone to help keep tha busy life of yors tidy, no matter what."

"I'm usually very busy."

"I know. I'm the one making your schedule. I didn't take a day vacation in six years."

"Me, too." No one ever went on vacation, then?

"Sure, Finn. You can't go a day without me, so I can't even imagine a week alone."

"You want vacations?"

"Don't worry about that, even it they could be fine. Just because I never leavve the city doesn't mean I never relax either. I have a lot of good days. I'm free most nights. I go out. I meet people. I lie about my work."

"You lie about what you do?"

"What do you think? I can't tell anyone I'm working for you, or people become more interested in you than they are with me. I can't have someone trying to date me because I'm the shortest existing access to you."

"you don't have anyone then?"

"When you call me at all hours, day or night? Try to maintain anything serious in those conditions."

"Oops."

"Finn, I also like this life. I'm young. I curiously have faith in the future."

"You, too?"

"Please, Finn. Don't make me laugh. You don't have faith in anything but yourself. You don't believe in anything but yourself. It makes you one of the best, and everybody wants you to work for them. You're also uncontrollable, and sometimes very, very hard to work with."

"The real Quinn would never have told me all that."

"The real Quinn wants to keep her job. That's as simple as that. She still believes in everything she says... in everything I say."

"Why do you stay, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"You really gonna make me say this? You're single, attractive, and I'm a uncontrollable jerk by day, a very cocky ass by night. I can't let you take any vacation, and I call you night of day never considerinng what you be doing. Probably for a yes or a no, too."

"I did forgot that last part."

"So, why do you stay?"

"Simple. the pay is very good. You never were mean to me. I'm the only constant in your life, and you treat me as a friend most of the time. I know you don't even realize it. You never forgot my bithday. I am the choosing one, but the free pass to the shop is always on my desk on time."

"I never for got your birthday?"

"I never had to tell you twice, too.

"I usually forgot everything."

"Constantly. Except on certain datss. Those, you never do."

"February 24? That's when I got my first real contract."

"It's a good thing I was born on this day, then. I only told you once."

"Yeah. This contract helped me lots.. It helped me become the one I am today. You help me too, so..."

"You're not always as bad as everyone thinks you are. That's a very good thing we never dated."

"Sill I'm sure I hired you because you looked good."

"You never let it show."

"Work's work. I don't mingle."

"And the models?"

"They're so easy sometimes, and desperate. I maybe saved one or two with my pictures. Plus, I don't know them. Only their bodies."

"So that puts me..."

"You knoww me. You know a lot about my life these past few years. I probably don't know you well enough though."

"That's allright by me."

"Okay, Quinn. As you wish."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Don't start."

"You stop then."

"What? You're the one that brought it up."

"Very mature, Finn.'

"I'm Mr. Maturity."

"I hope you're kidding."

"Ugh..."

"I can"t believe it. After everything you saw tonight? Santana wasn't enough screwing your head back?"

"Apparently not. But what do I know..."

"At least you're trying to be nice to me. It matters, but it's not enough. Far from it, even."

"Okay. So then, I'm waiting."

"You're waiting..."

"For us to go some place. We're in my car. It's not going to spin away like crazy? Or do something mad like the bed in my room?"

"Hey, you chose the bed when you jumped onto it."

"Whatever."

"Now, come with me."

"Where?"

"Inside."

"But..."

"We're going nowhere, Finn. We're already arrived."

"Home?"

He didn't understand anymore. Why stay home?

"It's not your home anymore."

"No, it's still mine. Will left it to me in his will."

"I'm surprized you didn't sell the old place."

"I couldn't do it. Artie didn't want me to, and in the end I didn't either. It came close, but this is our home. For all that good, and all that's bad."

"Finn Hudson, attached to something? What a surprise!"

"I can sell my flat screen, and probably everything else in my penthouse."

"I know. But you can't sell here. You really care for the old thing."

"Don't forget about my brother."

"He's your brother... you have a brother?"

"Oops? I never told you?"

"You don't let me open some enveloppes. He never calls. You don't talk about him."

"I don't need to talk about him to be proud. He's my little brother, Artie. He's four and a half years younger than I am."

"You really got family."

"You didn't know where you were going?"

"You sent me so many places... you told me it was a party, and since i never read the invitation, I never guessed it could be a wedding."

"Yeah. You're right."

"You told me it was important for you to go. It could have been anything."

"I don't remember, but that's very possible."

"It doesn't shock me you never told me your little brother was getting married. It's so not your style I probably wouldn't have believed you. Maybe even laughed, but not to your face."

"I'm still the same, then."

"It appears so."

"So, for the present?"

"You need to see what people think about you now."

"I already know. I know what I think about me."

"You don't think they could have a _different _opinion?"

"What for? I have talent, I have money, and a certain amount of power in my world. I really don't need anything else."

"That's not what Santana said."

He didn't answer.

"So, Finn, you really need to see what other think and say about you when you're not here. you need to see how they react to your cataclysmic self."

"i don't want to see."

"You don't really have any choice there."

He knew that. The new Quinn was different. She held her head high, and didn't take any bullshit. The 'real' Quinn always held too much back.

"I knew that. Santana told me. I'm not an idiot."

"That remains to be seen."

"No. Stupid, and so many things, maybe from time to time. I'm not an idiot."

"At the same time, if you're that incapable of self-criticism, then maybe there isn't anything I can do for you."

"It is just me, or you're the one _not_ wanting to begin here?"

"Maybe a little of both. I told Santana you were sort of a lost cause. I don't really think anyone capable of changing you."

"you don't think I can change if I want to?"

"I don't think you want to change. I know you can, but only if you want to. Here only lies the catch…"

"Ugh…"

"That's what I thought. Okay, so we stop putting this off and go?"

"Okay. We've been talking for a while. Show me, Quinn. Show me…"

He really, really _didn't_ want to see…

"Hold on, Finn. And come with me. Welcome… into the present." She opened the car doors, and he followed her out, never saying a word.


	9. It's not me

**We're nearing the end, people. Another five chapters left. The resolution draws nearer. Anyway.**

**Thank you all so much for the support. You don't know how much it means.**

* * *

><p>He got out of his car, curious as hell to see what Quinn wanted to show him. The rain around him had eased. Santana's surprises had already left him sour memories, but he just didn't want to think about all that. That was the past. Didn't everyone say that time only made things better? There was nothing to be afraid of. He was the perfect example of that. Age had made him better. Period.<p>

The frame of mind stayed with him until he arrived to the kitchen door. Quinn pushed him into the room, and stood next to him. He couldn't believe what had happened there.

"I did that?"

"Finn, you really never remember a thing, do you. You let it drop."

"Everything's blurry."

"How much alcohol did you have to drink tonight? You are the one responsible for all this mess."

"Thanks, Quinn."

The ghost's honesty policy could be… destructive at times. Of his dreams, for example.

…

_Rachel was crouched down on the floor, hands covered with latex gloves, picking up the last few pieces of cake that still lay on the floor. On the table were the partially destroyed cake levels and two bowls containing what was left. The figurines were also covered with cream, but they at least seemed intact. She had red and puffy eyes, but the tears didn't fell anymore._

"She cried? I made her cry?" Finn's voice was barely audible, but you could still hear the emotion.

Quinn didn't answer.

_He saw a man enter the room and look at Rachel._

"_You're picking everything up?"_

"_I have to, Noah."_ So, his name was Noah. He'd never seen him before, but already felt an intense dislike and asked himself why. _"Nothing else can happen. Artie and Tina are going to have a perfect and magnificent wedding, despite everything that's happen here tonight."_

_She spoke really fast and he could see fresh tears in her eyes. They weren't falling just yet, but both men could see just how hard it could be to hold them back._

"_You want any help?"_ He was courteous and obliging, too?

"_Don't trouble yourself, Noah. You didn't left my side the entire evening, and you made me enjoy the music and the party. You don't have to help me repair someone else's disaster."_

"_I knew you couldn't have messed it up." His tone had been light and joking._ Finn really didn't like this Noah. _"May I know who's responsible for the disaster?"_

He had a too perfect elocution. Finn was uneasy but he pushed the feeling away soon, along with every other he could have felt at this moment. Nothing would happen. Nothing would happen. Nothing.

"_What you see here is the handiwork of Finn Hudson, bother of the groom."_

"_The photographer?"_

Noah knew him? He really was too famous. No. Scratch that. No one could ever be too famous.

"_In the flesh. I didn't know you knew him." Rachel didn't seem that surprised, tough._

"_Only by name. The ER once had a hysterical woman one of her worried relatives had brought us. She was screaming so loud we could still hear her two stories up. Mick, the emergency doctor, called me and asked me if I could go down and search for genetic signs of hysteria on his patient. I could hear her screams on the telephone. He doesn't really realize that it doesn't work that way, but he had never seen someone like that before. No one had."_

_"What was she saying?" Rachel wanted to know. _Finn, not that much.

_"She always spoke the same words over and over again, almost incomprehensible, but one name also came back over and over again. She said…"_

This woman was crazy. That was all. He hadn't been the cause for that. Had he?

_Rachel cut him off. "I don't want to know."_

"_Sorry." Noah cast her a little smile._

"_It's nothing."_

"_Noah. Don't you think we could speak to each other as friends now? You invited me to dance, and now you want to help me in the kitchen. We skipped a few stages, but I think we can call each other friends now."_

"_I'm all for it Rachel. So, what can I do to help you, my friend?"_

"_You can…"_

_A ring interrupted the conversation. Rachel crossed the room, careful to where she stepped, to look at the message she had just received. Everyone knew she had to be contacted only as a matter of emergency. This qualified. Her eyes widened while reading the message. She had to go. __Quick."_

_"Noah. I'm sorry to have to leave you like this, but there is another emergency to settle in another room." _She was going to leave that… all the better. _"Enjoy the rest of the evening. Have fun. You shouldn't be caught, you shouldn't be aware of everything happening behind the scenes."_

"_It's okay, Rachel. Don't apologize. I hope it's not too serious."_

"_Me too. Thanks, Noah."_

_She had pushed him out of the room, and he was already back towards the living room and the party. She switched the light off, and closed the door again._

_Rachel ran towards the library, Finn not far away. What could this emergency be?_

…

"Why did she repair it?"

"She does what she always did. She repairs the damage. Everybody saw the destroyed cake, and now she wants to surprise your brother and Tina by giving it its original look back, or at least a decent aspect. She will spend all her time on it if she has to, you know that."

"I'm sure it'll be great."

"Not thanks to you."

"Quinn…" Finn was getting mad once again. Quinn's ghost definitely didn't spare him a thing.

"Stop yapping, okay? Alyssa started to speak and I couldn't catch it. I happen to like the show."

…

"…_tried to forget what he said to me, but Gabriel convinced me instead to take care of it directly. __Boys, you're here because you may know something."_

"_What?" They all asked?_

_"Which one of us Artie slept with."_

_They were all taken aback._

…

"Oh. No."

"One of your other miracles?"

"why did you mute it out? I wanna know what they're saying."

"Not this time."

Quinn made the world spin so fast Finn got nausea out of it.

"Believe me, I could have done worse. But it wasn't mine to do."

Time had passed.

The conversation had changed.

…

Artie had joined the little group. The atmosphere was still joyful, like nothing could ever ruin the good mood. Champagne flew freely. The party was definitely on.

"He spends the Holidays all by himself. On Christmas day, he only goes to Madison Square Garden. It's pathetic." Mercedes had been talking.

"_Hey. He's not that bad." Artie was defending his brother._

_Jin had arrived, already pretty drunk and walking lightly sideways._

"_He hit on your future in-law." Mercedes wanted to be right, no matter what it cost._

"_I've banged worse." Jin said in a casual and unrepentant way._

"Thanks, Jin."

_The bridesmaids raised their glasses._

"_You don't know him as I do. __He practically raised me. He taught me how to ride. He tried to do the same with reading. __He always defended me when someone wasn't being nice to me. Because of him, I became a good man. He never had this chance. __He's my big brother. My only family. I love him. __And I will never cease to believe that he can change." __All heard the emotion in Artie's voice._

Finn almost had tears in his eyes. He watched, powerless, the denigration happening in the library against him, and there was only little to defend him. Even his brother wanted him to change… back… he didn't know if it was even possible. He didn't know if he really wanted to be back to what he was,_ before._

"Of course, all this means nothing to you. Love doesn't exist, remember. It's just an illusion for the weak and ignoramus." Quinn's words, who was still by his side, resounded deep into his soul. He was beginning to understand that all this_ mattered _to him. He just didn't know how much yet.

_Sam rose. "I should call my brother. __I haven't seen him in a long time." With that, he left the room._

"_It's the closest I've ever come to feel sorry for him." Alyssa added, her tongue freed by the champagne._

"_You can speak, Al, he still invited you into his room." Mercedes commented._

"_I've heard him scream and ran down the stairs. I already knew he was crazy. Nothing would have happened."_

_Mercedes celebrated the occasion._

"_To the women who said no to Finn Hudson." Cheers were heard, coming from all around. She continued. "Look what he's done to poor Rachel. She's so turned up by all he did to her she can't even enjoy the handsome piece of meat we brought over just for her._

_Mercedes had said all this without thinking. Rachel didn't react to anything. The joyful ambiance quickly fell, rapidly replaced by a colder tone._

"_Rachel, you know she's only kidding." Alyssa tried to make it up, to little success._

_Suddenly, the previously quiet Mike spoke for the first time._

"_Seriously, Art, why did you invite him?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Your brother. He destroyed your wedding cake, almost refused to write a toast. Why is he even here?"_

"_I told you before. He's the only family I've got left. I wanted him to be there at my wedding. He's a great guy when you know him enough." Artie's tone began to change, to lose conviction on the last words._

_Mike went on. "He should have done what he always does. Not be there. Miss this occasion, like he missed every single one before." _

"_I know you all expected him not to be there. Was I the only one hoping he'd come?" Artie's voice seriously lacked confidence._

_Rachel, once more, stayed silent. She only lowered her head._

_The others tried to find another subject to blab on, to no avail._

"_I want him to be there for me."_

_Rachel rose and went to stand next to Artie, holding his hand into hers. She understood where he came from. She had known Finn before his big change. A long time ago._

_Nobody spoke, trying to understand._

_Brittany, always joining the show once it'd begun, and missing her husband's supervision, suddenly exclaimed "Sshhh. Tina must never know."_

"_What can't I know?"_

_Her low voice had made them _all_ jump. Tina was there, on the doorstep._

…

He could feel his head spin. He closed his eyes, not wanting to hear another word. It… all had gone to hell. His brother only looked pained and sad because he had had to defend him after all that had happened tonight. He'd had to _defend_ him. And Rachel didn't say a word. She didn't say a word.

Something else appeared in front of him. He couldn't pinpoint the location, only the women there. His two most recent dumps. A third woman was there too, she'd been dumped two days prior. He didn't understand. How could they end up in the same place, at the same time? To someone's place, sipping cocktails? They didn't know each other. As far as he knew, anyway.

…

_"I can't believe he broke up with over some stupid conference call!"_

"_I can't believe he broke up with us, period. You too, two days ago?"_

"_Did he want us to fall for him? And when we do or think we do, he dumps us."_

"_At least he brought us together." They then embraced each other in support and friendship._

He suddenly heard another – well known – voice. He hadn't noticed Quinn disappearing from his side. He didn't see…

_That she was the hostess. She made the cocktails. It was her place. She invited his old girlfriends over._

These women weren't the same either. Did she offer some sort of shelter after the breakups? Seeing how relaxed Quinn seemed to be around them, he wondered. How long had this been going on?

"_Come on, ladies. I'm so happy you all agreed to come. __More cocktails?"_

"Quinn, is this your place? Quinn!" Once more, the fall had been hard. He was looking at the scene with crazy eyes. "You brought them together?"

"_Stop whining, ladies. He really isn't worth it. __He's like the Tin Man, born without a heart. He's only interested in two things: your bodies, and himself. Think, ladies. Think. Wherever he ends up today or tomorrow, he'll always be alone."_

"_Let's drink to that." Added one of the girls. Quinn drank too._

"No!" All his strenght had gone into this last yell. Once more, he had to get out of this dream, fast. But wait, was it only a dream? Or was that reality? He didn't know anymore. He couldn't tell. Nothing made sense. It couldn't be true, could it?

Only the lingering pain deep inside told him it really was. Something was changing. Why did all those women hate him? Had he been that horrible to them?

This time, he didn't repress the answer his little inside voice gave him. _Yes_.

…

When he opened his eyes again, he was in another place. He recognized New York City. He was in a dark street, in his driver seat. Will Shuester sat next to him.

"I don't make then cry that much, do I, Will?" He was like a little boy who needed reassurance.

"What do you think, Finn? Come on out, I still have things to show you."

They exited the car, and made a few steps. A heavy rain suddenly fell onto them.

"_Those are all the tears they cried on your behalf."_

The rain only lasted a few minutes, but everything had been drenched. He couldn't see where it ended. Maybe it didn't. Could he be the source of so many tears?

He was soaked, too.

The rain was barely over when something else started falling from the sky. Thousands of crumpled tissues slowly fell, light as the air, covering everything.

"_Those are all the tissues they used to dry their tears."_

At least that industry would never be in need. That curiously didn't make him feel any better.

Will Shuester spoke one last time.

"_Those are all the support-chocolate they ate."_

Finn looked at the sky, and ran into his sky.

An enormous chocolate ball was falling right onto him. He closed his eyes, waiting for his last moments to be sealed by this giant mass…

His car's klaxon woke him up. Lightning stroke in the garden.

…

He couldn't stay here.

He had to go back into the house.

He had to make it _right_.

As _fast_ as possible.


	10. It's Brittany

**I'm not that much an adept of Finn-bashing, but I also don't believe in making a 180 without any exterior help… I hope all this will clear up the mess last chapter sometimes was.**

**On another matter, the next chapter is half done, so I hope to be able to deliver it with a little less time than usual. Thank you all so much for supporting the story!**

* * *

><p>He exited his car, seriously beginning to wonder how many times he'd do it again. He didn't take the pains of thinking about it further. The images he'd just seen were printed on his retina like a light veil tinting everything. The scene was happening in front of him over and over again. <em>Why<em> this one? They had been so much going on in the library…

The library.

His destination.

He would march into that room, no matter what it cost. No matter what everyone thought about him. No matter the consequences.

But… did they really think that? What about his brother? Or Rachel?

Will's teachings and rules, then… his uncle had led a good life, though. All Finn ever saw went in this direction. Why did they think all that about him when no one had thought it about Will? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

Nothing could be done, a deep doubt overshadowing the validity of his Las Vegas training now exited.

And the evening wasn't even over yet.

…

The library had been emptied to later be used to display the wedding presents. It was the most decorated room after the living room.

A metal grate stood around the hearth. The fire slowly burned the logs. Everything was supposed to be calm and appeasing, waiting for the next day to come.

Still, carmine and white object were flying into the air. Little by little, they disappeared towards an unknown destination. Swallowed by the flames.

Tina was throwing them into the fire.

…

She yelled, furious, her face made distorted by anger.

No one was doing a thing.

All were still.

Only one had noticed another new arrival.

Rachel lowered her eyes and let a lone tear slid on her cheek thinking about the conversation that changed everything…

…

_She ran towards the library after receiving a cryptic and urgent message from Alyssa. "Library. Now."_

_Mercedes was already there, sitting on one of the L-shaped sofas circling the hearth. Kurt was sitting too, but had preferred a stuffed chair. Alyssa was standing up, seemingly waiting for everyone to arrive. Brittany, followed by Mike and Sam, came in soon after. From the air on Mike's face, he'd been disturbed while being in excellent company._

"_ready done with Finn? I thought he'd have enjoyed you longer." Mercedes, always alert but not so tactful was teasing Alyssa._

"_I think you mean it never begu…" She fell silent on everyone's arrival. After a pause, she spoke again._

"_I didn't ask you to come here to talk about the groom's brother mental health. It's about something he said to me. One of the reasons he never tried anything with you, Mercedes. I tried to forget his words, but Gabriel convinced to go ahead and take care of it once and for all. Guys, you're here just in case you know something. Sorry if I interrupted anything."_

"_The playboy knew he'd never succeed with me." Mercedes' intervention silenced the other voices. _

"_That's not what I heard. It was a second reason. Don't you have something to tell us, Mercedes?"_

_Every eye in the room turned to the young woman._

"_No, nothing. Or maybe yes. __Noah's really cute."_

"_Mercedes."_

"_What? It's true. __I'm sure Rachel thinks the same."_

_The latter hoped no one had seen her blush. It wasn't that likely._

_Alyssa soon took the conversation back into her hands._

"_He said he never tried with you because… he didn't go near Artie's friends."_

"_What?" Mercedes exploded._

"_I'm just saying what he told me. He thinks you slept with Artie. __Don't kill the messenger."_

"_You too?" __Rachel barely heard Brittany's little voice. Eyes widening all around told her there was no mistake._

"_Brittany? __You slept with Artie?" Kurt, who like all boys had stayed silent up to this point, spoke with some degree of surprise in his voice._

"_Once. It was a very long time ago. I don't remember."_

"_Darling, you don't remember something that happened fifteen minutes ago. We don't expect you to remember something that happened years ago." Mercedes had calmed down. Her soft voice had been back again._

"_It makes sense. It wasn't you, Mercedes. __You're one of the lucky ones, Finn never pursued, and why doesn't matter. Rachel wouldn't have done it either. And Artie's definitely not my type." Alyssa concluded, seeing the simple truth unveiling in front of her._

Rachel closed her eyes. She perfectly remembered having spoken, with only one thing in her mind. She wanted to know everything, and then go back to the party, to be more precise to the still half-destroyed cake in the kitchen. It still needed work. Solving problems had always been part of her job. Then, the problem had still been the same.

"_Brittany?" __It was her turn to take a soft voice. Being angry at her friend would only lead to no good._

"_I don't remember, I just know I was in college then." She immediately got a bad feeling about that last piece of information._

"_But… Artie and Tina already dated then." Kurt confirmed._

_The same person she personally had spent the evening focusing all her anger. So much effort had been asked from her because of him, and he still was completely uncontrollable. A rehearsal had been interrupted by his arrival, doing much to anger the Captain. A beautiful wedding cake had been destroyed. He was the one nothing ever mattered to. Except himself. She had hoped for a lack of remorse directed at him. But…_

_What she had dreaded the most had finally come to be. The instant her mind began to think about all that could have been speared, had he not been there, she had felt her heart break in her chest. She now regretted his presence. He had done too much damage, and simply had to go._

_To add to that… at this point in the evening, few would still be opposed to it._

_Finn Hudson was no more. In his place stood a heartless puppet._

_Her own heart broke, one more time._

…

Reality didn't deceive this time around.

Tina had demanded answers.

And obtained them.

…

Brittany had never been a model for discretion.

…

The situation had exploded.

…

"Tina."

Artie was next to the hearth, trying to stop his fiancée. Trying to touch her, calm her, reassure her. To no avail.

"Don't touch me! You slept with Brittany! When we were dating! You cheated! It's the eve of my wedding…" Anger and rage already transformed her voice.

"Tina…" He was trying. Again and again.

"No. You've met Brittany right after me, and we were dating already. You never said anything. What else are you hiding from me?" Tina had tears in her eyes. She spoke faster and faster with every word in an attempt to hold them back a second longer.

"Nothing, Tina. I swear to you, there's nothing else. I really, really am sorry. I know I hurt you. I never wanted… I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so, so sorry."

Finn spoke, trying to mend things.

"Okay. Just now. He's sorry, he said it, he thinks it. We move on." He'd gone closer to Tina and looked straight into her eyes.

"We move on? Because one rule excuses everything, Finn." Rachel interrupted the exchange who suddenly meant something else… like a double meaning.

"No, Rachel. It's gonna be okay because Artie is clearly in love."

"You're so the expert in love, Finn. You don't even believe in it." Rachel could only be a sarcastic. _He_ thought himself an expert?

"What I know is that if I can say he's in love with Tina, then it can only be true."

"It's true, Tina. I love you so much." Artie once more implored his fiancée for forgiveness.

"It is true. But she behaved like a hysterical maniac these last few hours, and…" What could have previously been rescued now only fell like a house of cards.

"Finn, shut up." Artie interrupted him, yelling.

"How can she trust him now?" Rachel went back to the present. She wanted to save the wedding, and the couple formed by Artie and Tina. The couldn't break up, they couldn't break up…

"Hey, speaking to Artie is also speaking to me." He said, turning, angry, towards his old friend. "Don't forget that it also happened with Brittany. Why is she free from hysteria?"

"Finn."

"Honestly. If you cancel every guy who ever slept with one of your bridesmaids, you'll have to leave the country. You'll find no one good here." He once more addresses Tina, never realizing how damaging his words could be, to himself and to the couple. To everyone else, it rang like the bell of death. Stillness took hold of the room.

"Go to hell, Finn." Tina's voice was a desperate and angry mix of tears and yells. She soon ran away.

Artie followed. He'd gone through half the room before stopping at his brother's voice and turning to him.

"We have to say everything now, or…"

"Leave, Finn. Seriously, I don't want you here anymore. Leave the house. You made a hell of what was supposed to be the most beautiful weekend of my life. I want you to _leave_!" Everyone, including Finn, could see and hear how serious he was. Not caring one bit, Artie turned over and ran through the door. "Tina…"

Finn ran after his brother. "Artie! Wait, ple…"

Artie stopped at the top of the stairs. Anger, rage and tears distorted his face and voice.

"They were right. I should never have invited you!" He stopped for a few seconds, looking at Finn's half incredulous face. "For years, I've tried to convince myself that you could change, that you could be… rehabilitated. I was wrong. It's impossible."

"I was just trying to help you, Art. It's you and me against the world." Finn was trying to defend himself. In vain.

"You don't wanna be here!" Artie knew it was true. Finn had never said a word about being present before. And now, it was even worse. "No one wants you there. Leave… just… leave."

Never saying a word, Artie resumed his run through the stairs, desperately thinking about what this final disaster could cost him. His _future_.

…

The world spun around Finn.

The worst had finally come to be.

Everything Quinn had showed him was nothing in comparison with the most recent events.

He had alienated everyone.

His little brother had asked him to leave. The house. And to go back to his life. Alone, like he'd _always_ been.

…

He went through the lobby in a few steps. The door was there, and _waiting_ for him.

He never looked back.


	11. Ethereal

**Ethereal: From Latin **_**aetherius**_** and Greek **_**aitherios**_**, **_**upper**__** air**_**. Characterized by lightness and insubstantiality; intangible. Highly refined, delicate. Of the celestial spheres; heavenly. Not of this world; spiritual. **_**Chemistry**_** Of or relating to ether.**

**Okay, so much for less time than usual. Anyway, thanks for all the support. Only three more chapters to go ^^**

* * *

><p>He got out of the house for the last time. His eyes were filled with tears he just couldn't let fall. Finn Hudson didn't care about what others thought. No one would ever see him cry.<p>

_But… everyone?_

Everyone had _this_ opinion of him?

His head still tried to convince him that all this didn't matter, that it didn't hurt. His ego didn't take a serious blow. He didn't feel down. He could get over everything, because he was Finn Hudson. The one and only. Alone. Lonely. Not a word for anyone else. Not a thought for the rest of the world. Their opinion was just wind. Air. Peanuts.

Even his brother's.

Even Rachel's.

…

Outside, the rain had cleared everything up. Nature was slowly waking up. Cleansed. Pure.

…

Finn didn't pay attention to the raging battle in between his head and his heart. Objective and subjective. Truth and falsehood. Short-term and long-term. Happiness and unhappiness. He didn't care about the winner.

He followed his _instinct_.

Said instinct was telling him to get rid of that third ghost as soon as possible. But why care about a _ghost_ in the first place?

Yeah, he remembered. He had to take care of it to prevent its coming back again, when life will have gone back to normal. He knew watching his life unravel one more time would be too much to take. But, would it really be the _second_ time? It was a question he didn't want to answer.

Be done with all this, and leave. Fast.

…

"Come on, I know you're there! Appear, ghost! Let's be done with it, and leave the hell out of this place!"

Nothing came.

"I won't come back. I won't stay where I'm not appreciated." He knew that _wasn't_ really the problem. "My brother told me to leave, and go back to my life." He had been thrown out. "He was right." It was still hard to believe. "I should never have come."

He was yelling, his face to the sky, his fists high up in the air. Rage and anger were transforming his voice. Rage, anger and emotion.

He lowered his head and stopped dead. He had been heard.

…

A being stood in front of him. A young women, dressed in a flowy white dress. He had never seen her before.

She seemed to be from another world, defying every single rule of this one.

She floated, light as the air, a few inched over the ground. Her dress seemed to be made from silk with an impalpable thinness and animated with light, infinite movements even in the absence of wind. Her skin appeared to be translucent, and her pale blue eyes and blond hair only added to her mysterious, celestial self. _Out-of-this-world._

…

At first, he couldn't say a word.

This being had temporarily suppressed any desire for rebellion, as if one word would defile her. He didn't really know what to do.

A few moments passed.

…

He finally spoke with a soft voice. There was neither use nor urge yelling or even raising his voice anymore.

"You're my _future_?"

No answer.

"You have a name?"

Nothing.

"Where do you come from?"

Still nothing.

"Where are we going?"

At those words she ceased to look at him, and started walking. She didn't make a sound, or leave any trace. It was like she wasn't made of anything material. A creature of the air.

"You really don't talk lots, do you." He muttered.

She didn't react.

…

He followed her and they stepped towards the woods running alongside the house on the west side of the domain.

The weather changed with each new step.

The wetness disappeared and the leaves seemed younger, like in the spring. The birds were singing again, and the temperature gained a few degrees.

_The sun was shining, softly lighting the place._

_Right in the middle of this clearing stood a little white-stoned church with a light gray roof. The bells were ringing, announcing a happy event._

The being was still walking towards the edifice.

…

_The church was richly decorated with white and amaranth pink. The alleys had silk ribbons, lilies were attached to the pews and two big vases containing even bigger amaranth flowers and white lilies bouquets had been placed on each side of the altar._

He'd arrived to a wedding.

…

_He saw himself a few years down the road, his back turned, standing next to the altar near the other best men and speaking to someone else._

"I get married?" Finn looked at the creature. He was happy. _To get married?_

_Everybody rose. The doors opened._

_His heart stopped. He couldn't believe what was in front of him._

…

_Rachel was there in a sumptuous white dress made of fine lace and satin and a lengthy train. Her hair was twisted up in a bun, decorated by a white carnation._

"It could work out." Finn felt good. Maybe everything was going to be alright in the end.

_Rachel turned, and someone else appeared in Finn's line of sight._

"Noah?"

…

_He wasn't the groom. The one Rachel was marrying. Instead, she was marrying the men she'd met to his brother's wedding._

Everything changed. He didn't smile anymore. His heart wasn't light and fluttering anymore. It weighted a ton.

"No. No. No. No. It can't be. She can't marry him. She can't be with him! I object."

_The priest was moving on with the ceremony. He wasn't there, he couldn't intervene, like in every other scene. Only this time, he really hoped he could._

"She should be with me. Rachel," he said turning back to her, "you should be with me. Forever with me. No. No. No!"

_Rachel stepped closer to Noah. _

"No. No!" He jumped into the air, desperately trying to stop something. Anything. He passed through Rachel and Noah kissing for the first time as husband and wife, but only managed to fall flat on the floor. He sat up on his knees, and could only watch Rachel being led by her husband, trailing down the aisle, thanking everyone for being here today.

_The newlyweds stopped at the door before sharing a second kiss. A second later, they had disappeared into the light._

He was stunned. The creature approached him. He raised his eyes at her – they were filled with tears he just couldn't let free.

…

He rose and quickly realized that the church was now empty but for one. His little brother Artie.

_He was alone and dressed in black. His face only showed sadness. No wedding band graced his left hand, which was intertwined with the other and leaning on the previous row of benches._

"He never married? Why?" She turned to him, and pointed her finger to the same direction.

"Me?"

She only rose and followed Artie out of the church.

…

He followed them both in the woods, and the weather changed again. Finn could see his brother instantaneously age. Artie's hair changed color, his walking pace slowed and more slumped. The trees lost their foliage. The partly covered sun didn't warm the air anymore. Even the birds ceased to sing. The soil was dead, trapped between autumn's last leaves and winter's fist snows. The place wasn't sinister. Only cold.

"Where are we?" Finn asked. He couldn't understand his responsibility in his brother's fate.

The ethereal stopped. Finn soon stood near her. And watched. Like he'd done since the beginning.

…

_On one of the first row's four chairs sat his brother. He had turned into an old man, lonely, his face showing the signs of time. He was slumped on his chair and fixedly staring at the dark oak coffin in front of him. No one else was there._

"_We are gathered here today to pay a last homage to Finnegan Alexander Hudson. Finnegan Hudson was a great man, a big brother and a loyal friend…"_

"It's my funeral? Why is Artie the only one here?"

_Artie began to talk._

"_He really was amazing. I know he didn't turn out okay, but he never had a choice. He always was the protector, never the protégé. He was always there for me, even when I didn't want him to. I only have one regret: that no one was there to help him grow into a man. He never had a bid brother, someone to help him make the right decisions, someone who loved him and would have turned him into a good man. I'll miss you, Finn."_

He was completely still, only his eyes betraying any movement. She was impassible next to him. He was crying. For the first time in twenty years, he didn't held back. He cried.

…

On his right side appeared Will Shuester, half seated on his own grave. Onto his stone, only his name.

"You see how I ended up?"

Finn turned his head to him, trying to dry off his tears with his hands. "Why is no one there at my burial? It's not possible. It didn't happen like that for you. Your colleagues were there. Your friends, too."

"I didn't have any colleagues, only _employees_. I didn't have any friends, only _work relations_. As for women, only one-night-stands. No one was there. Not even you."

"I couldn't be there. I'm sorry, Will."

"I know. That's what I've been trying to tell you since the beginning. By pushing away everyone who tries to share more than a drink with you, you only end up alone. The only thing I ever wanted was for you to be happy." He marked a slight pause. "Don't end up like me, a lonely, angry man. Life is pretty long if no one's sharing it with you."

"But you had an amazing life!"

"And it took me thirty years to realize that it wouldn't last forever. To realize that in the end, I really was alone."

"You had me and Artie."

"You always managed to protect Artie from me, remember? You always said you'd be the one teaching him the things of life. You sure did a better job than I did, Finn. And one day you both left, too. You were family, so it'd always been different. I didn't need, then, anyone else to come back to at night. When Artie left, I realized I missed someone like that. You know, someone to talk to, someone to cook for, someone to live with."

"You mean a woman."

"Unless you're more into guys, Finn. But yes, a woman. Someone who loves you for who you are, and you love back. Someone who accepts to spend a life with you. Someone to cherish forever."

"Like Tina and Artie."

"Except that Tina left. She never came back."

"She never came back? But… they love each other."

"I know."

"That's the reason he threw me out."

"I know. And?"

"I hope it's not too late."

"I was never more proud of you than I am now, Finn."

Will gave his nephew a pat on the back, and snapped his fingers.

…

His head was spinning. He was shouting. Everything was mixing together, like some horrible nightmare.

He was putting up a struggle. He had to get out. He had to get out.

In a shattering last yell, he finally woke up.

It was morning, and the sun was shining.

He wondered…

_Was it too late?_


	12. Here we go again

**So, so sorry for the long wait. I didn't have a second to myself these last two weeks. But finally, it's there. Chapter 12, still two to go. Thank you all so much for the support you're giving to the story!**

* * *

><p>He closed his eyes. Opened them again. The sun was still there. He was still there. He hadn't moved an inch. It was still morning. <em>Morning<em>…

He jumped out of bed, feeling like a new man. In a few hurried steps being at the window, he opened them and let the fresh air wake him up completely.

"It's a beautiful day." He yelled into the air.

Lowering his eyes, he saw a man trying to move loads of mud with a shovel.

"Good morning. Do you know what day it is? Has August 17 passed?"

"No, it didn't. It's today."

_Today_. There was still time. The wedding was only happening in the afternoon.

Wait, what time was it?

…

He turned only to see that noon would soon ring.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

He exited his room and ran down the stairs. He was almost singing.

It wasn't _too_ _late_.

…

He saw the rooms being tied up and cleaned out. His singing immediately stopped.

He stepped towards his brother, who didn't look happy. Not at all.

"Artie? What's happening? The wedding…" He was very worried by this point.

"You must be happy, Finn. You finally obtained what you aimed for from the start. Tina broke off the engagement. There is no wedding."

"But… why?"

"What do you think?"

"What happened with Brittany?"

Artie only nodded his answer.

"No. You two can't break up. You're meant to be together. You're gonna be miserable if you stay alone."

"You really are an asshole, you know that? With your damn sarcasm and dumb shit irony."

"I'm not being ironic, Artie. I'm very serious. Where is Tina?"

"The Captain is taking her and her bridesmaids to the airport. It's over."

No, no, no. It's not over until I say so."

Finn didn't leave time for his brother to answer. He turned away, and ran outside.

…

He saw the car move away on the descending lane, already far. He tried to call them, but they were already out of reach. He absolutely had to find a way to catch up with them.

None of the guests' cars were usable. It had rained so much on a usually very dry, dusty and warm soil mud had formed instantly and was now a few inches deep. People didn't even try. They didn't want to ruin their elegant clothes. No car would ever start up in those conditions, with all this mess on the road. He didn't have time to use a shovel. He didn't have time for much. When…

_Eureka._

The house had _one_ car that didn't spend the night out. His uncle's. It had been sleeping and rotting in the garage these last two years. He ran to his destination, hoping it would start. That gas would be in the reservoir. And that the battery would still work. His uncle rarely drove away without a full tank, but time had passed. He didn't know enough about cars to know what to expect.

He entered the garage and removed the tarpaulin covering the car. It was an old car, but with a tireless reputation. He took the keys on the workbench, where his uncle always stored them. He sat on the driver's seat, put the car to drive and took off. The widowed garage door blew into pieces.

…

He didn't really have time to take care of it. And he had the financial means to have it fixed. It didn't really matter at the time. He only stepped further on the accelerator with only one thing in mind. To catch up on the far away car descending the little twisting road leading to the domain's main entry. One hand was searching for the safety belt, the other held the wheel. A little detail then came back into his mind. His uncle had removed the first item. How or for what stupid reason, he didn't know. The point was there was no safety belt anymore, and he didn't feel safe, nor reassured.

He went straight. The mud didn't really slow his ride, it just prevented him from keeping a straight line. It also smoothed the bouncing. He was actively catching up with the black Jeep that unhurriedly continued its route to the outside. The lack of brake fluid didn't mat… what? There was no safety belt and no brake fluid on this car? How could it still be permitted to exist?

…

He couldn't stop. The hairpin bends were coming to an end. The good news was that he'd be first to the gate. The bad news was that he'd had to jump from a moving car. The danger was even greater if he stayed in.

He passed the black Jeep at the second to last twist. He waited for another turn and jumped out where he deemed it last. The car finished its course into the little stream flowing all around. He never liked living there, but today, at this precise moment, he only wanted to thank his uncle for being so extravagant and having so much land all around his property. This land had helped him save a wedding, and maybe more.

He could see the back car arrive and slowly rose up from the stream and stepped in the middle of the road. Making big signs with his arms and hands, he was sure to be seen but still had to step aside when the Captain hit the brakes. The slipping road had rendered the simple operation a little trickier than usual.

…

"I have to speak to Tina" He yelled once the car was completely stopped.

The Captain quickly got angry, and got out of his car. "You'll never say another word to her. After everything you've do…"

Before he could finish, Finn's right hook had sent the Captain to the floor, knocked out. The element of surprise had been Finn's best ally. Now at least, he could go on undisturbed. He quickly grabbed the keys before going towards the car.

…

Tina had followed her father's footsteps before Finn could even react. Unable to prevent her being out, he contented himself with locking the three bridesmaids sitting on the back seat in the car.

"Tina." He carefully stepped closer.

"Don't touch me." Anger could be heard in her voice.

He was focused on whom, he hoped, would soon be his sister in law, and didn't see the back seat window being slightly opened.

"Listen to me. Okay. I'm sorry to have destroyed your wedding cake. I'm sorry I grazed your mother's breasts. I'm sorry to have knocked out your father just now. To put it simply, I'm sorry to have ruined your wedding. Now, I beg you not to go." She was looking at him, her eyes wide and her mind incredulous. "What you share with Artie is so powerful, so great, that you just can't give it all up. You can't just let it go away."

"Let it go? He cheated on me!"

"Get over it! It happened, what, years ago? With maybe the most libertine friend you ever had. A friend you're not even mad at. You're not mad because you know deep down that it just doesn't matter. You love Artie so much that you forgave him the second you heard what he did. And that scared you blind. It scared you blind that you could forgive him so easily."

"You have no idea of how I feel. No idea what it did to me."

"Yes I do. I was in your place, once. It scared the hell out of me. What if she hurt me again? What if she ever left me? What if she died before me? I couldn't have gone on without her. So, I decided to be the first to leave. I took the easy way out before any more damage could be made. Before she broke my heart." He paused. "Guess what. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. Something I've regretted every single day." He paused again. "I can't just watch you make the same damn mistake. I can't do nothing. Loving is also taking risks. You have to take it, Tina, because what you have is just so beautiful. Don't do what I did. Don't end up like me."

Another slightly longer, pause, followed.

"I'm a puppet without strings, a playboy without heart, a ghost among the living."

All around, there was only silence.

"It doesn't mean you won't be hurt. But one thing is sure. All the pain and suffering you could ever feel will never compare to the regret you'll experience if you choose to run away, if you don't love. Believe me, I've felt so much of both I know what I'm talking about. I'd choose all the pain in the world without even a second thought if it could spare me the regret I continually feel."

He spoke one more time, trying to control the threatening tears.

"So that's why you can't run away. You have to stay. And love."

After a few moments, Tina spoke again.

"I can't believe I'm about to say that I think you're right." One tear was slowly sliding down her cheek. "But I do."

Finn almost cut her off. "So, do you want to get married?"

"Yes."

Tina embraced her future brother in law for the first time. Artie had spoken about this bother, the one from _before_. Until now, she had always thought it a myth. She had been wrong.

Screams of joy coming from inside the car brought her back to reality.

…

They picked the Captain up, and forced him into the back seat with the bridesmaids. Finn took the wheel, and drove the lane back up, excited and impatient to be seeing his brother again.

…

Back at the house, Artie hadn't moved a muscle since seeing Finn run to the garage. He had seen its door blow into pieces. He had seen him leave like a maniac, trying to catch up with the future. His body had been non-responding ever since. He just waited for the news of his life.

His heart stopped when he realized that the car was driving up the last twists to the house. Finn was driving, but most of all, he wasn't alone. _He wasn't alone._

…

Finn stopped on the terrace. The car was still running when the passenger door opened. Tina has already jumped out of the Jeep, and run to Artie.

He just had time to turn his head. Tina was now into her fiancé's arms, and was kissing him passionately.

…

A little while later, the entire house was in agitation. The marriage was back on, and fully running. The last preparations and checks were carefully done by a very dedicated Rachel.

His brother had asked him, and he had gladly accepted, to be the wedding photographer.

Until he was being asked for, he carefully avoided being in the way, a disturbance or to change things more than he'd already done. He instead spent his time taking pictures and watching Rachel work. He was enchanted. He had been lost, but had now found the way.

He was happy to be there. For his brother. For Tina. For Rachel. For everyone.

…

The ceremony was gorgeous.

The Captain, in his dress uniform, led Tina down the aisle.

Artie was waiting here, happiness radiating from his entire being, to be joined for life to the woman he loved.

Finn took pictures of everything. The little girls with the flowers. Tina and her dad. Tina and Artie. The newlywed's first kiss. And Rachel. Mostly her. Until a light head movement made him realize there were other people here, other big and little events to immortalize. He didn't really agree. To him, she was the sole being worth photographing.

…

The dinner came. After the Captain's toast, memory of a mission, hopefully cut off before it could take everyone's appétit away, it was Finn's turn. While changing into his dinner clothes, he'd found in his jacket what he'd written the day before, and tore it up. He wouldn't need it anymore. He didn't really know what to say, but he knew it could pull it off.

"Okay. My turn. I never did a wedding toast before. But I never was invited to a wedding before either." His tone made the assembly laugh lightly. "Someone one day said to me that the power in a relationship lay in the one loving less. He was right. But power doesn't bring happiness. Happiness isn't about loving less, it's about loving more. Like my little brother Artie. He loves everyone." He paused. "Even me." Everyone laughed. Finn turned to his brother. "And everyone loves you." Then looked at his sister in law. "Tina, our parents would have loved you. Welcome into the family." He raised his glass. "To Tina and Artie!"

Everyone cheered in unison, and applauded.

…

At the end of the dinner, what was left of the cake was brought. Rachel had done a remarkable job.

"This cake is gorgeous, Rachel. You really have to thank Finn for destroying it in the first place." Tina was joking in a low voice, only addressing the interested party and maid of honor sitting by her side. She wasn't angry anymore. She was just happy.

All who heard laughed.

The cake, after everything that had happened to it, hadn't lost any of its original taste. It had been, and still was, delicious.

…

The party was there. And it was fully on.

Music was coming out, clear, from the loudspeakers. It could be heard in the entire house.

To Tina's request, Rachel had sung the first song.

Her Tonight rendition had moved everyone. The few people who had been there that evening when the happy couple had met were on the brink of tears. _West Side Story_ had changed their fates. And tonight, it had made possible for the newlyweds to dance for the first time as husband and wife.

…

Finn had been hit on by a beautiful single woman who had heard of his reputation. He politely declined. This part of his life was definitely and officially over.

Instead, he danced with everyone, took pictures, talked and laughed with his new acquaintances. The evening was going splendidly, and he only had one last thing to do. _Tonight_.

He looked at Rachel, seeing her have fun like he'd had remembered her to when they were young. She was carefree, smiling and the soft craziness he'd always loved was back. Everything was going well.

Nothing would spoil the party anymore.


	13. From this day

**Last before the epilogue – which is already written, by the way. Just have to check it up. Good. I got this out quicker than the previous chapter.**

**Thank you all so much for the support, and see you soon for the story's final chapter.**

* * *

><p>Artie and Tina were dancing as husband and wife.<p>

From this point of view, all had been right in the end.

…

He discreetly slipped away from the room. A few moments before, a huge need of fresh air had gone through his entire being. He only was careful as to not being seen by anyone. He still feared some people's reaction, saying it had all just been a trick, or a simple moment of madness before coming back to his not-that-long-ago former self. It wasn't. All he'd said to Tina came from the bottom of his soul. But he still needed fresh air. He needed to evacuate. Discreetly. Silently. Alone.

…

The door was barely closed after him that his feet took him away, running at full speed, towards an unknown destination.

He ran and ran. It was like a marathon, and a sprint at the same time.

He suddenly recognized the place. He now knew where instinct, and a good pair of legs, had taken him.

In front of him were erected two grave stones.

His mother and his father.

…

He fell down to his knees, right next to the steles. He hadn't been in that particular part of the family domain in twenty years.

Tonight, the Moon was watching over him. He felt surrounded and protected by the place and its intangible energy. Inside this cocoon, he let his tears flow one more time.

Little by little, all the emotions he had kept buried in came back to the surface. He never knew how much time he stayed there, pouring in almost twenty years' worth of ears into the ground.

…

He could still remember the tearing in his heart he'd felt seeing Rachel marry Noah. If everything else failed, he had had to at least muster a last miracle. Rachel had to forgive him everything he had put her through all these years. All he'd done after that damn high school winter dance. After those very happy three months, when fear had made him run away from her, thus ruining every and all hope of future happiness, of not ending up alone, of not…

Recognize all he'd ever felt for her since they'd been little children. Since… she'd come into his life.

…

_Across the street, a big truck parked._

"_What's this truck, mom?" Asked a very young Finn._

"_Those are moving men, honey." She answered, trying to follow her son into the garden. Carole Hudson had all the trouble in the world moving around. Her very round belly was impeding all her movements. Still, she was radiating with happiness, knowing that in a few weeks, she would bring another brand new being into this world. Her son would have a little brother. Arthur Christopher Hudson was scheduled to appear in three short weeks._

"_They're moving what, mom? What is a moving-man?" She smiled._

_The moving men are bringing stuff from one house to another one. Like a turtle holding her house on her back."_

"_But they're not bringing the house, mom. There's another house already."_

"_You're right, honey. That's why they're just bringing furniture to put in. Like a bed or a chair."_

"_But why do you have to bring stuff to a new house? Don't people have one already?"_

"_They probably have. But they wanted to change, so they sold their old house and bought a new one. So after that they bring everything they need to live in it. And the house across the street is their new one." Carole was struggling to explain the concept of moving to her son. "They're our new neighbors." She finished._

"_I'm gonna have new neighbors?" Finn was smiling with all his teeth._

"_Yes, Finn. You too."_

"_Great! Then I'm gonna have someone to play with."_

"_I don't know if they have children, Finn. Not everyone had children."_

"_When I'm grown up, I'll have kids. So that if I have to change house, other kids will have friends to play with." A four-year-old's logic always was simple and effective. _

"_Wait before you're grown, then, Finn. You have time." Carole responded. She had nothing against grandchildren, she just wanted to enjoy hers first._

_Shortly after, a car parked behind the moving truck. From the back passenger side exited a child, smiling, dressed in white with long, ebony hair flying in the wind. She seemed to be three or four years old. 'With some little luck, Finn could have found himself a new friend.' His mother thought._

"_Mom, is that an angel that came to live into the house?"_

_Finn was looking at the little girl, completely still. Carole lowered her head at her son's remark. He had an air she'd never seen before. He was dazzled. Transported into another world. Marveling at the little girl who had just arrived across the street. Fascinated. Enchanted. Hypnotized. _

_Carole recognized the event that had just taken place. She had felt the same on one occasion. She was fifteen at the time, and she had seen this new student arrive at her high school. It had been love at first sight. Love in its purest form. There was no age to love. There had never been._

"_Yes, Finn. Your angel just arrived." Finn had not been listening. Still, she knew. Her son would never be really interested in another girl. There would only be her. As long as she would be there, he'd never be alone. That thought alone made Carole happy. She was impatient to meet her, to know her family, to see grow the one, she'd learn soon after, was named Rachel._

…

Finn had witnessed the scene again, seeing his young double's expression. At four and a half, he couldn't know the difficulties of life yet. He had seen his mom again too, with a knowing smile on her face. Today, his parents were there. He had missed them so much…

"_You never saw me grow up. You never saw Artie grow up. I know he would have loved for you two to be there today. I wanted you to help me so much. I wanted you to tell me how it was done. How to be as happy as you both were. I miss you so much. So much. I would have love for you to see me graduate high school, and college. What came before, and what came after. Everything that happened past this fateful July day. I wanted to have a guide in life, and not live those seventeen years without her. I'm sure we would have a family now. Those children I promised you so long ago. Today, I just hope she'll give me another chance. A last chance to make her happy. A last chance for me to be happy, too. I'm ready to do anything for her. There's nothing I wouldn't do for the one who's always been in my heart. She's my always angel. My star."_

He stopped for an instant, emotions making things hard. His expression was uncertain, but he had to talk, he had to set himself free.

"_The one I went to New York to see… only once. The day she got the audition that made everything work for her. I remember like it was yesterday. June 3, 2012, a very beautiful day. But she never knew I was there. She shook me down to the core, like she'd always done. I was hidden in the backstage area, and I listened to her sing. After that, I went to college across the country. The year after, I got a job in New York and I had to come back. I wish she hadn't retire. The fifteen days she spent on stage, back when Tina and Artie met, I left the country on purpose. I couldn't handle wanting to see her so much on stage. It was too difficult. Back then, I was convinced of so many things. That my work was more important. That she didn't matter to me anymore. That women were better when there was lots of them and no feelings involved. Everything else was more important."_

He was finally getting to the hardest part. The last decade.

"_I was wrong. The day I ran away from her, everything collapsed like a house of cards. The second I passed the doorstep, I felt something brake inside."_

His heart.

"_I did everything in my power to smother it. With the notable exception of those fifteen days and until today, I succeeded. But I don't want to anymore. I don't want to repress, I don't want to suppress. Those feelings are what matter the most to me now. She's what matters the most to me now. And I know you love her, too. You know her. Mom, you already knew I got struck by lightning at age four and a half."_

He began to talk fast, like a stratovolcano spitting out everything its dome had been hiding for so long.

"_Nothing changed. I still love her. I love her even more. Like a mad man. I'm in love. Crazy in love. She gave me faith. I just want her to have, even deep inside, faith in me. Like she always did. Like I always hoped she would. So, mom, dad, wish me luck. It's time to join the party."_

He realized that nothing had really changed.

"_For the first time in ten years, people want to see me. Not for my abilities, but for me. Mom, dad, I love you. You know I'll never forget you."_

He stepped away into the night, not saying another word, not making another sound. He had a last mission to perform. The last prerequisite before his life's next adventure. He had to keep faith. One last time.

There would be no turning back.

…

He walked back to the house, feeling serene and calm, all the while preparing himself as best he could to what was to come. The first steep. After that, all would come along naturally.

The walk seemed shorter than on the way in, and he couldn't really figure out why. In all honesty, he didn't really care. The notion of time was lost on him for tonight.

…

Back at the house, the party was still blazing. He could hear the music half way out. He couldn't have been out that long, then. He was beginning to get cold, but that didn't really register with him either. After all, he had been seated on a waterlogged soil.

He stopped dead in the middle of the stairs leading to the terrace and the house, almost losing his balance in the process.

Rachel was there, all alone, softly dangling on the swings. He hadn't seen her like that in… forever.

…

She addressed him a smile, and he felt his hear warming up.

"Where were you?" Rachel's voice was soft, in complete harmony with the place's calm. Even the music seemed not to exist.

"I've been to see mom and dad. It's been so long, looks like I needed it badly."

"You look better. You spoke to them?"

"About everything. You. Me. The past and the future."

"About me?"

"Yes, Rachel. I spoke to them about you. Mom knew, you know. She'd seen it the day you emerged from your car in a little white dress. She knew it could only be you, and no one else."

"Finn…"

"Listen to me, Rachel. I'm just asking you to listen to me. You'll know when I'm done. Just this once, let me say it out loud. If you don't ever want to talk about it or to me again after that, then I'll take it to my grave, and you'll never hear even a hint about it or me. Just this once, Rachel. Please."

She took a deep breath before answering him. The territory was slippery and dangerous, a fact they both were perfectly aware of. She had already ventured into it, and had been severely injured. This time seemed different, though. She could hear supplication in Finn's voice, but most of all she never wanted to regret not giving him his chance for the rest of her life. She didn't wish that kind of feeling on anyone. So she didn't even think twice about her answer. She owed it to them both for her to listen to him. _Come what may._

"Just once?"

"Only once."

"Then Finn, the scene's all yours."

…

"I don't even know where to start." He was looking at the soil, being uncertain.

"The beginning seems like as good a place as any." Rachel was now sarcastic, even a little annoyed. Some part of her still wanted him to pay.

"Congratulations for the wedding, you did a remarkable job cleaning up my messes." That probably wasn't the best start, but her previous answer had triggered it, his voice melting seriousness and irony.

"You took care of the rest." The sarcasm was wearing off, and the annoyance disappeared.

"there would have been no need for fixing if I hadn't wrecked it in the first place." He just needed a little more courage.

"That's true. This morning, it was like egoistic and manipulating, modern-Finn was gone. What happened last night? It happened so fast…"

"I'm not so sure of it myself. I sort of dreamed, except that it felt very real. I was reliving parts of my life." Just a drop more.

"Memories?" _It was now or never._

"I saw myself… I saw us… at all ages. Tonight was probably the most important of them all. It felt like mom was beside me and showing me the way. I remembered the day you moved in across the street. I thought you were an angel came from the sky just to be my friend."

"An angel?"

"You're still my angel. The only one I want to make proud. Well, there's Artie too, but it's different. You're the only one to make me happy. I was so happy I left before you could leave me for someone else and break my heart, losing my soul in the process." He stopped for a moment, feeling the need to pull himself back together before continuing. He had to, or he'd never finish. "Until yesterday, the last time I'd cry was the day…" He could barely say it, his voice was a murmur over the music coming over the now closed windows. "You kissed Jesse. I ran home and I asked Uncle Will if he knew how to make the pain stop. He showed me, and we moved to Vegas."

"So you preferred breaking mine instead for the second time? What's assuring me you're not gonna leave again, or go back to the life you had arriving here." Rachel too had difficulties containing the emotions in her voice.

"Just the faith you have in me. The one that made you listen to me in the first place. I cut all pretense of a relationship I had coming here. With full intentions to begin a new mockery before the first night was out, of course. I never thought I'd find the one that would last the rest of my life instead." He took his wallet out of his inner breast pocket. "And…" And from his wallet, a little rectangle of paper. "This." The picture stood marks of time, but the little girl on it was still the same. Happy, smiling and full of life. "Remember this little girl? the one who used to run in the gardens? The one who gave me my first camera?" He was holding the polaroid out to her.

"You kept the picture?" Rachel looked at her young smiling self.

"She never left me. Not one day I didn't have the picture on me. My guardian angel. The magic being making my life better. I had it buried with other stuff, but this morning I found it again."

Rachel didn't answer. She didn't need to. She didn't need to say another word either.

The old and very good stereo hi-fi equipment was now playing _Everything I do, I do it for you_ first notes. Finn looked at the house for a second, then turning back towards Rachel leaned on in a bow and held his hand out to her.

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

"Can I have this dance?" He looked at her in the eyes.

_What you mean to me _

She only rose and nodded, finding herself completely incapable of saying a word. Finn was almost eighteen years late, but he had asked her to dance on the same song.

_Search your heart - search your soul  
>And when you find me there you'll search no more<em>

He had changed a lot since that night, acquiring self-assurance and a comfortable position in life. He was known and recognized.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for <em>

Still, a lot was still the same. He was holding the woman he loved in his arms. He had been in love with her back then, and he was still in love with her now.

_You know it's true _

As the song's first verses were coming out of the room, he saw Rachel close her eyes, and relax into his arms. He didn't need another word. She was where she was always meant to be. In his arms, close to him. His angel had finally come back to him. He had finally arrived.

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

It had all come round.


	14. Til the end

**When I'm writing this it's still August 18, and I'm almost sad. **_**Only time**_**'s coming out of my computer's speakers, so not really helping...  
>It's been a really great ride, one I've enjoyed taking with you so, so much. Special thanks to Paochicute, my most dedicated reviewer. But I'm definitely not forgetting anyone else. You all definitely helped me carry it though. But this is the end, the epilogue. I have other stories on the works, other projects I have to get back to. So, because I think I'm dragging this a bit too much, I'm simply gonna say this the usual way...<strong>

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, notes and support you have all shown for this story. Enjoy the epilogue, and see you soon.**

**Eomyn**

* * *

><p>August 16, 2025<br>Around 10 pm

Unbeknownst to everyone, _another world lived_.

_Will Shuester, dead for two years, had arrived at the wedding party after the ceremony, and had found himself a glass of alcohol to sip from. He was standing in the living room, in a little corner by the window. He has watching outside, seeing his nephew dance with the woman of his life. Will had never been so happy. Artie had just gotten married, and Finn had found the way of reason again, and was reconciled with love. He knew he was at least part responsible in the decade-long debacle, but the last two days, he had done all he could to help Finn find himself again. His plan had worked. He had succeeded. For the first time in his life and death, he had something to be really proud about. He had made other's people happiness possible. _

_He was watching them, impassive. He could only feel proudness, and a certain degree of joy. Never in his life had he ever felt more than what he did at this instant. He had never been a feeling, living sort of man. But tonight, things could finally change. The infernal circle had been broken, to everyone's happiness. he had been more unhappy than his little sister, Carole. His dad had been the second-born, and he could do as he wanted. He could remember his uncle, teaching him the things of life. Finally today, he had succeeded. Finn wasn't going to end up like him, alone while surrounded by people. He was going to spend him life with Rachel, with his family, really belonging somewhere. There was nothing more he could ever want._

"_That's how we live, Finn. That's how we live."_

_He turned back, the glass of alcohol still in his hand, and focused on what had been the most important goal of his life: find good company to spend the evening with. Being now dead, the task was a little more difficult. Tonight, he had three possibilities. He had to succeed in that, too._

_He walked first towards the woman in white. She was still floating, lingering over the floor, and had a cocktail glass in her hand. He was only more pleased by the semi profanation of the ethereal being. She was not that perfect, maybe. He went to her, and spoke with the same tone he had always employed._

"_What do you say, honey? Wanna fidget?"_

_She didn't respond a thing, instead contenting herself with throwing the remaining contents of her glass into his face, her face expressing all the possible annoyance and anger she could ever be feeling. She then disappeared into thin air, staying until the end the celestial being she had always been. _

_Never set down by a setback, he resolved upon pursuing his second possibility, Quinn's ghost. She was still into her blue dress, leaning against a bar table, looking straight at the party._

"_So, darling… let's go practice."_

"_Please, I really was invited to the party."_

_She disappeared too_, the second the real Quinn entered the room. She was heisting, not really knowing what to do. in a corner, she saw someone that was alone, and went to talk to him. She was there, she had nothing to lose. She had seen her boss enjoying himself, so she was free to do so too. he wasn't the only one who was going to have some fun tonight.

She approached the stranger, and smiled to him.

"Hey" they only said.

The exchange had been brief, but they could both feel the air crackling around them with electricity. The stranger had been sweet on her eyes from the moment she had raised her sights to him, and she knew by the way he was looking at her that it was reciprocate. She had learned long ago to recognize some signs of the body language, and his were clear. She had found someone to spend the evening with.

_Will was still looking at the living Quinn, not fazed by his two successive fails. He had only one last shot, the young cheerleader that was zipping on her drink with a straw. It was now, or never. He directed his steps towards her, deciding on a more subtle technique. _

"_I love the pony-tail." He didn't have time to go further._

"Oh. No. Eww. I'm only sixteen." She went away, disgusted by this man, ready to do everything for a date, dead or alive.

"We're ghosts, honey, we don't age!"

After this last replica, she disappeared.

Will knew he had to go back. He had to leave. His mission was completed. Peaking one last time though the window, he saw the scene still happening outside. Finn and Rachel were still intertwined, kissing, and completely focused on each other. They didn't care about rhythm, or music, anymore. He turned back one last time towards the dancing newlyweds, and raised his glass.

"To life, to love."

He disappeared too, a smile on his face and warmth in his heart.

_Look into your heart - you will find_

…

August 16, 2025  
>Just after Will Shuester's disappearance<p>

_There's nothin' there to hide_

Noah came back to his mind, absorbed as he was into the contemplation of the woman by his side.

"Can I get you a drink?" His chivalry was back.

"With pleasure."

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Noah Puckerman, and I was brought here to accompany one of the bridesmaids." He couldn't figure out why he'd say something like that, even if it was true, with an ironic tone, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. she was smiling to him, and he took it as a good sign.

"Quinn Fabray, I came here to satisfy my boss, who happens to be the brother of the groom." Her voice too had something sarcastic in it.

"You're one of the photographer's conquests?" He was disappointed, but not really surprised. It was like every women here that were close enough to the family had known him at one point or another. plus, she was tall, blond, and really beautiful. She definitely was the giant's type.

"No. never. I'm his assistant. I'm the one getting rid of his girlfriends when he breaks up with them. It's much more gratifying, in some weird way. They go away, I'm still here. Plus I'm really not one for volatile men." It was like when she had introduced herself. She could not help but tell things she would never to an almost perfect stranger, who happened to be her companion, now, for the evening. Maybe even longer… she surprised herself thinking.

"I'm relieved. I was beginning to think that every woman here was either married or a conquest of his." Deep down, he was feeling even better than he'd let it on.

"I'm neither. Plus, I would not really care about that anymore…" She was hesitating.

"Noah. Call me Noah."

"Noah. I've seen Don Juan outside, and I don't think he'll be chasing anyone anymore. I went in by the secondary door especially not to disturb them. He never talked about her, but I know she was his childhood sweetheart, and now that she's back into his life, he's not going to leave her again anytime soon." She was genuinely happy for her boss, and hoped he'd be easier to work with in the future.

"A toast, then. To Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson."

"Toast."

Their glass clinked, putting an end to this part of the conversation. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again, eager to go on on another subject.

"All this is great, but here we are, two single people, at a wedding. I think that it is not only required that you offer me a drink, even if it was free, but that you also invite me to dance. I've not been around normal men for so long; you're like a breath of fresh air." She was blushing, but she couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop.

"Are you always so honest?" He didn't mind, to the contrary even, he loved it in a woman.

"When something is important to me, absolutely."

Let me tell you something then, Quinn. You are absolutely gorgeous, like an angel down from the sky to bright up the evening. I invite you to dance, and I hope this evening won't be the only one we'll spend together." Apparently, honesty and weird sentences were contagious.

"I'm all in, Noah. All in."

"Quinn, I am yours." She had no idea how true it was going to become, as he was holding out his hand to her, walking backwards towards the dancing area.

She took his hand, and never let it go.

_Take me as I am - take my life_

…

August 17, 2025  
>Morning<p>

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

When he woke up a second time, the sun was shining again. A very beautiful day, like the previous one, was coming.

Except that _something_ had changed.

He moved a little, and his eyes opened themselves wide. He was not alone. And he couldn't bring himself to look at the one – he hoped – sleeping next to him.

Was it a dream? _Did I dream yesterday, did I dream about finding myself back? Was I struck by madness? _The answer was almost scaring him.

He lowered his eyes down to himself. He was still _dressed_.

At least _something_ was different. It had been a long time since he had woken up next to a woman, _still clothed_.

He watched the hand that had been there, palm to the bed, in his peripheral field vision. He _recognized_ this hand. He knew a few women at this wedding, but would he really recognize a hand? Had he only ever taken the time to watch his numerous conquests?

_No. you always went home after, never spending the night. You never woke up next to someone. Well, except for your mother, when you were little, and you had had a nightmare._

He felt panic creep up on him suddenly.

_Lots_ had changed. He wasn't _alone_. He was _dressed_. He believed he _recognized_ the hand of a woman. How was it even _possible_?

He turned his head, impatient to discover who had had the balls – so to speak – to sleep next to him. Deep down, he had an idea, but he would never get his hopes up. Disappointment wasn't something he could deal with at the present.

He almost jumped when his eyes settled on her face. She was looking at him, completely still, her eyes laughing, breathing slowly. She knew he had a hard time believing, and as a helping gesture, put her hand onto his and spoke to him softly.

"Finn. It's me, Finn. You know it is. You've been observing my hand for ages." She was trying to reassure him, searching his face for any sign of success.

"Rachel?" When he finally answered her, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Good morning, Finn. I'm happy to see you're finally with me." She could not help herself, her voice laced with a lightness it had not known for a very long time.

At her remark, all his anxiety, his panic, his fears, went away. He knew where he was. He had fallen asleep, next to _her_, holding her close for fear she'd be gone in the morning.

_She was still here. She was with him. He was not alone anymore._

"I thought I was dreaming." Some part of him still needed reassurance.

"If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up."

He pinched himself. Eureka. "It's no dream. I'm here. You're here. We're here, it's morning. My brother's married, and you came back." Now he was sure.

"I was never gone, Finn. You were the lost one." Her slow and soothing voice was like an appeasing caress to him.

"I found you again. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Rachel. If you want me to quit my job, I will. If you want me to join you somewhere, I will. I never want to wake up alone again. I never want you to wake up alone." It was going to take him some time to really believe, but she was more than willing to help in any way possible.

"Calm down, Finn. I won't go anywhere. I'm only thinking about today, and the few days' vacation I want to spend with you. We can discuss the future then. One thing's for certain, Finn. I don't want you to stop something you love. I have complete confidence in you, and I know the one you are now will never go look for someone else. For now I just want to spend some time with the one I love." Not for one second did she stop smiling.

"I love you, Rachel." He leaned towards her than kissed her, sealing with a kiss what had just gone by.

He held her again in his arms. She seemed to be fit for him, her head against his chest and her hand on his heart. She went back to sleep, lulled by the beating of his heart, feeling hers singing along.

The sun was still shining when he fell asleep again.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

…

February 14, 2026

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_

Only a few candles were lit in the room. In the fireplace, the flames were slowly licking the logs of wood. The atmosphere was warm and cozy. Newt to the leather sofa, snuggled up against one another on the soft carpet, a couple was savoring the moment.

"So, you didn't wanna go out?" It wasn't the first time she was asking the question. They knew where this line of thought was going to lead them, and they could never have enough of it.

"No, I didn't want to go." He smiled, embarking into this ride once more with all the enthusiasm he had had before.

"Why didn't you want to go out?" She was playing, and he was playing back.

"I didn't want to go out because I wanted to stay here with you."

"So you didn't want to go out because you wanted to stay here with me. is there another reason why you didn't want to go out?" He had followed her when she had started this game the first time around, where it had led however, had taken him completely by surprise.

"I didn't want to go out because I wanted to spend here with you our ninth Valentine's." They had been together for almost ten years, and he had loved every second of it.

"So you didn't want to leave because you wanted to spend here with me our ninth Valentine's?" She was nearing the end, and she could each time read the same expression on his face.

"I wanted to stay here and spend with only you our ninth Valentine's."

"And next year?" They had a future. Nothing was more important.

"Next year, we'll have a sweet little thing here with us."

The rest of the evening was spend in between word games and tenderness, for the two future parents, as she was making him relieve the moment, more than ever in their memory and engraved into their hearts, when she had announced the coming, in summer, of a new being in the world. A little being, belonging only to them.

_You know it's true_

…

July 21, 2026

Summer.

A beach.

A sunset.

Her. Him. Their families and a few friends.

A colored sundress, and his matching suit.

Barefoot on the sand, made damp by the waves' coming and going.

Her hair floating into the wind, a few white lilies for sole ornament.

He had chosen March 12. He wanted her to remember this date as the beginning of a never ending journey towards a better life, the last sign of his habit of looking into the past. They had more than twenty years of love to catch up on. They had the future ahead of them.

When the occasion really mattered, he didn't look for extravaganza. Instead, he loved the most simple things.

He had come to the university where she was a teacher, just at the end of her class. She was used to stay a bit, and sing on stage, the silence and some footsteps into the hallway for only audience. She was singing for herself. She was singing for him. She was singing for everyone.

He had been transcended by her voice. Her effect on him had never changed. The first he had heard her sing, she had taken his breath away, just like she had when they were kids. His love's voice was filling his soul. And would do that forever.

He had only said a few words, instead of a long speech. What he had felt then could not be described with words.

Today, they had chosen everything.

The simplicity, the intimacy.

She kept hidden, close to her heart, the little picture that had changed everything.

Twenty-five years later, they had come together, surrounded by the ones who mattered, celebrating a love that would unite them forever.

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

…

April 3, 2028

_There's no love - like your love_

She came into the world, the fruit of love.

She came into the world, under dumbfounded eyes.

She came into the world, ready to sing.

She came into the world, ready to adore.

She came into the world, ready to conquer.

She came into the world, ready to hope.

She came into the world, making it better.

She came into the world, the sun bathing the room with its orange rays.

She came into the world, joining a family that could only love her.

She came into the world, Sophia Grace Jones-Whittaker

_And no other - could give more love_

…

January 1, 2030

_There's nowhere - unless you're there_

They were just back in their surprisingly calm city apartment, their kids away on vacation. The night had been a long one, full of surprises.

He sat down on the couch, looking at her, happy to be finally arrived.

"You never learned a damn thing!" His face was severe, as he was seeing the scene again in his mind.

"Learned nothing?" Alyssa responded with false innocence lingering in her voice.

"Your safety comes first. Then comes everyone else. You put yourself deliberately in danger. For me."

"When she spoke nest, he could tell she was serious. I'd done more, if it had been necessary. I didn't hesitate one second. The new year has come, but my opinion on the subject isn't going to change."

"You know my work isn't as dangerous as yours. I don't have the capacity of coming for you everywhere."

"And…" She knew what was coming next.

"It's incredibly frustrating." He let out, barely audible.

"At the same time, it's incredibly reassuring for me. There isn't a thing we wouldn't do for one another." She stopped for a few seconds. "If you were always safe when we coincidently work together on site, I wouldn't have to break the first rule in our business."

"You have to admit, this shift was incredible. And we're no newbies." Their smiles were back.

They had been good and bad sides to the twelve hours that had just ended. He held his arm out for her, caught her at the waist, and let her fall against him just before snuggling together under the covers. They slowly fell asleep, never moving again, like time had stopped just for them.

_All the time - all the way_

…

August 15, 2032

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

Twenty years after she had first begun, she was back on the stage.

For fifteen days, she had lived again the ultimate dream that had made her hope, live and breathe for the first two decades of her life.

Today, she wasn't playing the same parts, she didn't want the same things.

She was back on the stage in the play that had seen her debut performance, on a September evening, her, the young ingénue on the way to stardom.

Glory had come, and glory had stayed. Even after all these years on the other side.

Today, her name was one for legends. One of those legends established on a brief career but leaving a tenacious memory.

She was looking at the front row, thinking about that April day, so long time ago.

Almost everyone had been a witness to this young love, born under a lucky star.

Tonight was her final performance. A special representation. Everyone was there.

Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Alyssa, Kurt. Her family, and their families.

And, in the middle of the front row, her everlasting love.

The one who mattered more than everything.

Every night, she had sung for him.

Every night, he had been there.

…

November 24, 2035

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
>I would fight for you - I'd lie for you<em>

He was on the phone, telling their story. He loved to do so, and had enough confidence not to care what other could think about that.

She was sitting next to him, listening to him with as much attention as she could muster. She did that often, but he never worried, as she always forgot most of it anyway. It was her way to show she cared, and he loved it.

"I swear to you, it wasn't easy. She resisted me, thinking I wasn't serious. She thought I was just one of her one night stands. When we met, she didn't asked me how much I made, or where I lived. She was interested in me because I was someone new. She was already listening with that loony air I adore. To me, it was love at first sight. It took me ages to make her understand that I wanted to see her again, and why. The next day, she had forgotten the reason, and my last name, but she was there, and at that moment, nothing else mattered. It took just a little less time to convince her to see me again the next day. Each time, the difficulty was diminishing. The day she asked me if she could see me the next day, I knew I'd won. She was in love, too. She…"

Brittany had lost the thread. In the middle of his sentence, she suddenly yelled "I love you".

He hid the receiver just enough time to answer her in kind. There was nothing more true, the thought, continuing his conversation where he'd left it. she hadn't moved.

Their anniversary was very close, and he knew that this was another thing she'd remember.

…

One evening

_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you  
>You know it's true<em>

The night had fallen in the streets of New York. The elements had calmed down, they had fallen asleep.

From their apartment, you could see the sky. The city was extending itself at their feet, in a myriad of illuminated points.

She was sitting in front of her mirror, at her vanity, on a confortable chair. She was slowly continuing her nightly ritual, a tradition she had picked up when she was little.

The brush was running without difficulty in her long dark hair. She loved this relaxing, pleasuring moment, when she could feel the silky matter falling on her back.

She was focused on her task, and did not notice him, standing near, fascinated himself by those simple moments of their everyday life.

He got closer, right behind her. He leaned on, and placed a kiss in between his hands delicately lying on each side of her head.

The intrusion had not disturbed her. It was those little gestures she hoped never to see disappear.

She let her brush back on her vanity, and leaned into him, her head resting against his body.

They stayed still a few moments.

He leaned on to set her straight again, and took the brush into his hands.

He took a step back, and began to brush his wife's hair.

He was taking great care of her long hair, pouring into his movements all the tenderness he felt for her.

This was a pleasure he had discovered a bit late in his life, but he was enjoying it as much as he could.

He loved this smooth and light and shining material.

It was with those little moments, these little gestures that he could show her everything he did, and had ever felt for her. She was the love of his life, and had always been.

He was tender. He was sweet.

He was in love.

_From the day she had come into his life, until the end._

_Everything I do - I do it for you_


End file.
